Me, Myself And Time
by iJeansGirl
Summary: She was the girl who was the opposite of rebellious, who got perfect grades and had a typical worst enemy. Until she met him... then it changed her life forever.
1. Greenwood High

My name is Samantha. Samantha Puckett I'm 15 years old, I live with my dad and little brother , Connor. I also have an amazing twin sister who always seems to be there for me when I need it her name is Aaliyah (I don't really like the name Melanie). My mom passed away when I was only four, in a car accident. I just moved to Long Island, where I am going to attend Greenwood High.

''Sammy your going to be late hurry up it's first day of school!''I heard my sister call.

''Alright, alright I'm going I'm going!'' I replied frustrated. I kicked the covers off me and groaned.

I took a quick glance at the clock and my eyes widened ''Shit!'' I muttered. I quickly ran into the bathroom, brushed my teeth, and took a shower. 'Should I wash my hair' I thought. I grabbed the Victoria Secret Natural Hair Curler Essentials (I just made that name up =3).

When I was done I grabbed my white tank top that said 'Angel' on it and my grey ruffled skirt. I dried my hair with a towel and sprayed some perfume on. I inhaled deeply and smiled satisfied.

''Hurry up, Samantha!'' I heard Aaliyah shout.

''I'm coming!'' I yelled back. I went into my closet and picked out a grey jacket to match my skirt, and took my purple book bag.

Samantha ran downstairs and took some toast and butter munching on it while walking/jogging towards the door until my little brother interrupted.

''Sammy!'' Connor yelled out in excitement at seeing his big sister.

''Hi sweetie'' flashed a loving smile at him and kissed his stubby little cheeks.

''Morning, Sam'' greeted his daughter.

''Morning dad''I gave him a bear hug.

''See you guys later'', I said running towards the door.

* * *

''What took you so long?'' Aaliyah asked, she opened the car door for me.

''I was just getting ready sorry for making you late'', Sam apologized.

Aaliyah turned on the engine ''It's ok'' she answered.

''Greenwood High here we come!'' she exclaimed. I wasn't as excited as she was I had left all my friends back in Seattle. Aaliyah, well let's just say that she didn't really care about that.

''So, aren't you excited we live in Long Island! Isn't this amazing we can go to the beach without dad coming with us because it's only 2 blocks away from our house.''

I looked down and was in deep thought. ''Hey are you alright?'', Aaliyah patted my back. I looked up smiled at her and nodded. ''Are you sure?''

''Yeah it's just that … who is going to put flowers on mother's grave and visit her to see if she is ok?''

''…..'' Aaliyah didn't answer but she kept steering the car wheel I could tell that she was now in deep thought as well.

Samantha sighed and leaned back. 'This is going to be a hell of a school year for me' I thought as we pulled over in the Greenwood High parking lot.

''Mom will be alright she's in here'', Aaliyah pointed to my chest. I smiled at her ''yeah, I guess she is in here and always will be.''

''Alrighty ready sis?!'',she shouted/asked. I giggled at her enthusiasm.

''I'm ready!'' I threw my hands in the air, copying spongebob which is my favorite show I watch with connor every night.

After our laughs we walked through the doors. My eyes widened the school was titanic-sized ''Wow'', I raised my eyebrows and looked around.

''Cool huh?'' Aaliyah said. There wasn't many people since it was the first day of school, most girls were probably in the bathroom getting their make-up done and guys scheming something to do for lunch/recess. I looked at my schedule which contained my locker number and started walking.

''I'm going to go to the bathroom, will you be alright by yourself?'' Aaliyah asked.

I chuckled at her concerned look, ''I'll be fine take your time, if you need me I will be by my locker.'' She nodded and walked towards the girls restrooms.

I took another glance at my schedule and studied the classes I had. 'So my locker number is 908 hmm where are you?'' I passed by locker 879, 890, and 905. 'There you are locker 908!' I thought. I tried unlocking it but it wouldn't budge.

''Ugh'' I groaned setting my book bag down to try opening the locker at a better angle.

''You need any help?'' said a deep voice.

I looked up and saw the most gorgous eyes our noses were only milimeters apart. I took a step back.

''I-I- w-well u-umm y-yes t-thank-you'' I stuttered.

He chuckled and unlocked it for me. ''No problem, your new here?''

''Yeah I transerred from East Seattle High,'' I answered.

''Nice, I'm Fredward Benson but you can call me Freddie,'' the brown-eyed boy mentioned.

''I'm Samantha Puckett'' I stuck my hand out and he shook it.

''I'm back Sammy I-,Aaliyah stopped in her tracks.

Freddie looked back an forth trying to figure something out but gave up since he couldn't set his mind to it. He had a blue shirt on that showed off his abs and Indigo jeans which hugged his torso nicely.

''Freddie this is my twin sister,Aaliyah,Aaliyah freddie',I introduced them.

''Hey'' he said.

''Hi'' she said eyeing him suspisiously. Aaliyah has a problem with every guy I meet since they always end up tearing me apart. Like a non-typical older sister she is very protective of me.

''So, I'll catch you later Samantha'' he smiled at me and I blushed a dark shade of red.

''Yeah, i'll see you later Freddie. I could feel Aaliyah staring at me and shaking her head.''Not again Sammy I don't want to beat up a guy on the first day of school especially a cute one'' she whined.

''Relax, I just met the boy'' I reminded her putting my stuff away but taking my History book since i'm going to need it for my history class.

Aaliyah did the same with no trouble. I waited for her patiently until my eyes met with Freddie's he winked at me. I smiled and felt my face growing hot.

''SAM!'' Aaliyah yelled. ''Huh what, what did you say?'' I asked.

Aaliyah slapped her forehead angrily and practically left the mark on it. I frowned and threw my book bag over my shoulder and walked away making my sister even more angry.''What the fuck is your problem?'' she asked squinting at me.

I stopped and looked at her, ''Look, I know how to take care of myself i'm not a little girl anymore, in fact I don't think i 'need' your help at all.'' I continued walking. Then I immediately looked back feeling guilty. I walked towards Aaliyah and took her hand.''I'm sorry I was being a little to selfish there and-''No your right, her twin cut her off, your not a little girl anymore I guess I'm just afraid of loosing you it's enough mom isn't here anymore'' she looked down and I hugged her.

''We'll make it through together you, dad, Connor, and me''. We smiled at eachother when suddenly-----BRRRRIIIIINNNNNGGGG!!!!!!! The bell rang

''C'mon let's run'' said Aaliyah taking my hand and tugging me out of the crowd.

* * *

Hello ^_^ I hope you liked this it's my first story and I need Ideas If you guys have any feel welcom to tell me.I'm going to need all the help I could get R & R (Review and rate) We saw some fluff between Samantha an Freddie huh? You'll see even more when a lemon pops up in a later chapter all you gotta do is wait =].


	2. Getting to know you

BRRRRIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGG!!!!!!!! ''Alright class no homework for tonight, but be prepared for tomorrow you will be getting a research report to do on what important events happened in the 1800s,'' said Mrs. Thomas our history teacher.

Everyone barged out of the class including my sister except for Samantha. She was packing her books when Mrs. Thomas came over to her ''how come your still here, I'm surprised one student does want to be here''.

''Well I'm new here actually and I like History it's actually my favorite subject,'' I said smiling at her. Mrs. Thomas looked a little taken back but kept herself under control.

''Oh, well, welcome to Greenwood High how do you like it so far?'' Mrs. Thomas asked.

''I like it, the school has looked amazing let's see if it can _be___amazing'' I said swinging my book bag onto my shoulder.

''I'm glad, you better get going now your sister is probably wondering where you are''.

''Alright have a nice day Mrs. Thomas'' I waved good-bye and left the room and on my way to lunch.

'I don't really want to walk around with this book bag on me for lunch I'll just put this in my locker' I thought. I walked over to locker 908 I smiled to myself 'Freddie' I thought. I opened my locker and put my book bag away then I took my lip gloss and added a retouch. I put the lip gloss back and closed my locker shut but it sounded more like a slam to me. I turned around to come face to face with Freddie Benson.

''EEP!'' I yelped. He chuckled.

''Don't laugh I didn't even see you coming so I was startled'' I crossed my arms childishly.

''Your adorable'' he commented, ''Now how about I take you to lunch, but I'm warning you there's a lot of people there you sure you won't be scared

I rolled my eyes '' I'm sure''.''Good now let's go he took my hand and we started walking towards the cafeteria. 'He's holding my hand!' I thought

''So what would you like?'' he asked.

''It's alright I can pay for myself '' I smiled at him and his cheeks were flushed in the process."No I want to do it, I insist" he said looking into my eyes, I blinked, 'his stare is so intense I think I could feel myself burning, wait ugh I'm blushing again.

"Samantha?" he said waving a hand in my face.

"Huh? Sorry I was just lost" I suppressed a small laugh 'A turkey sandwhich would be fine thank-you" I finally gave in and watched him leave. "Samantha over here!'' I heard my sister yell. I looked for her through all the heads in the cafeteria which may have been over 300 or so. 'Wow I can't find me' I laughed at my own humor and finally found her."Hey", I said grinning at her.

"What are you going to eat?" she asked. Before I could answer Freddie came around with two trays. "Here you go Sam" Freddie said.

"Thank-you Freddie" I smiled at him thankfully. "No problem" he answered as he took a seat next to me.

"So what class do you have next?" I asked him while I un-rapped the paper around my sandwhich. "Well I have algebra which I suck at" Freddie stated. "Oh I'm actually good at algebra, what do you have problems in?" I asked him taking a bite out of my sandwhich.

"Everything, last year I got lucky to pass 11th grade, I got a C+ on my report card".

''Excuse me I forgot something in my locker" Aaliyah said leaving them alone.

Aaliyah walked out of the cafeteria to her locker which was number 904. She sighed 'I could tell she's already liking the boy she's to gullable' Aaliyah thought.

"Hey there, you alright?" someone asked. Aaliyah turned around and saw a hot looking guy standing 3 feet away from her. "I- Well no it's a long story anyways I don't even think _I _have enough time to explain it really."

Aaliyah was very different from her sister yet they looked alike one difference was that she never stuttered in front of a guy. Another was that she wasn't afraid to speak her mind out just because of what someone else might think. She was a brave self-confident teen.

"How about I buy you a soda and we could talk about it, my name is Griffen, yours?"

I'm Aaliyah," she smiled, "and yes I would like to sit and talk with you". Griffen stretched out his hand and Aaliyah gladly took it.

They walked back into the cafeteria where Aaliyah saw Samantha laughing about something that Freddie had said. 'They look kind of cute together' she thought. Samantha saw her sister and smiled 'you go bitch' she thought.

Freddie looked back at what she was smiling at and he smiled himself after seeing it. ''Wow your sister works fast, probably because she has your good looks'' Freddie winked at me again and I blushed Scarlet red all over again and I cleared my throat "actually my sister was born first I'm the _baby_ you could say''.

"Still, he took my hand, I think you're pretty."

"Thank-you… for everything" I said. "My pleasure Freddie looked into my eyes and leaned in, closing his brown orbs. I leaned and we were only millimeters apart when …BRRRRRIIIIINNNNGGG. The bell rang and I was startled. "C'mon we got algebra together" he said.

"Wait, my sister" I said looking for her. She was smiling at a boy and walking towards the exit holding his hand. "She looks pretty fine to me" said Freddie shrugging. I smiled, "yeah she's fine".

He stuck his arm out to me "let's go hurry don't wanna be late". I took it and we walked to class. "Wait! I need my book bag I forgot it in my locker". "Can you open it?" Freddie asked chuckling."Ha ha ha" I said flatly. "I'm not child I can do it".

"I'll wait for you inside to save you a seat" he said. "Alright I'll see you then" I waved him off. I unlocked my locker took my book bag out and a sharpened pencil. I looked at myself in my mirror and fluffed my hair I also took a quick glance at my mother picture and brushed my fingertips across it. I felt tears prickling at the corner of my eye but I shaked it off and cleared my throat.

"Hey" said someone behind me.

I turned around and it was a brunette girl smiling at me. "Hi" I said returning the smile.

"Your new here?" she asked. "Yeah" I admitted.

"Welcome to Greenwood high" she said. "Thank-you, my name is Samantha Puckett"."My name is Carly nice to meet you," she said while stretching her hand out for me to shake. I shook it "nice to meet you to".

I had forgotten all about my algebra class and Freddie 'Shoot I "forgot about algebra' I thought.

"I've got to get going I have algebra class", I said closing my locker shut.

"Really, me too, maybe we can sit together" she said grinning. "I can't my seat was already reserved but what's your next class?'' I asked Carly.

"Music" she answered. "Well, same we could sit together then" I told her. "Ok- BRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIINNNNNGGGGGG!!!! I was interrupted by the warning bell. "C'mon let's run", said Carly grabbing my hand and jogging towards the classroom door. "See you later", she said sitting down and beginning a conversation with a red-headed girl. I looked around for Freddie and finally found him trying to not flirt with a girl who was bothering him. 'Great' I thought rolling my eyes.

I went over to Freddie and sat down between him and the girl. "Excuse me" she said with a slightly annoyed tone in her voice."You're excused" I said smiling at my random yet corny humor. Freddie was chuckling and turning to face the black board.

"Ugh!" I girl tossed her hair and turned crossing her arms in a girly fashion. I shook my head and Freddie moved over to me. "Wow who would've thought you _mocking_ someone I thought you were one of those people who are all good and don't take risks".''No I don't like those kind of people anyways" I said smirking and now facing the board myself. "Plus the girl you just mocked over there was Valerie she is the most popular girl in the whole school district" Freddie said looking at Valerie. "You mean she is the center of attention to everyone that walks on the school grounds pfft I don't believe in that crap it's ridiculous even for a girl like her" I said pursing my lips.

Just as Freddie was about to reply the teacher entered the class. "Alright children today we are going to learn about fractions in algebra it is pretty simple". Today was certainly the best first day of school ever I took my Iphone and texted Aaliyah.

Adorable_as_can_be00 (Samantha): Best day of school eva!!

Gurlytwin_00 (Aaliyah): I know right!! I cannot wait for U to meet Griffen this guy I met in the hallway he is a-m-a-z-i-n-g.

Adorable_as_can_be00 (Samantha): I saw U and him holding hands xDD Ima spy now..

Gurlytwin_00 (Aaliyah): Nosy little – crapperz qotta go..

Samantha put her phone away and looked up at the teacher, this was the best day ever 'I'm so glad we moved I thought'.


	3. I miss you

**A/N: I wanted to say thank-you for my first two reviewers you have been very kind in your words and also that I Love your Idea Kweenie it is beautiful amazing love it and Thank-you so much I will try to update everyday and this story will be as long as you guys want it to be. I promise I am not like some other people who update only once a month or year, I promise you that and please vote on my poll thingy, I really want to know which one you guys liked best! I love you all and remember I only write Kyrie/Nero, Inu/Kag, seddie NO OTHER PLEASE OTHER PLEASE DO NOT BEG ME TO WRITE SOMETHING I DO NOT EVEN KNOW ABOUT THANK-YOU!!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Icarly or any other part of the show however I do own the school. Thank-you. =]**

* * *

I was walking down the hallway towards my locker to get ready for my music class. 'I have to meet up with Carly so we can sit together, wow only my first day and I already have two friends', I smiled to myself as I took my notebook out for music. I took one last glance for the day at my mother's picture. 'If you only knew how much I've missed you over the years'.

"Who's that?"

I turned around. It was Carly she was now looking at the picture as well. "It's my mom, she died in a car accident when I was four".

"Oh God I'm so sorry for bringing it up to you it must be really sad to lose your mother at such a young age", she commented. I only nodded at the verge of tears. I cleared my throat and blinked, but that only made it worse tears were already running down my pink cheeks. Carly walked over closer towards me, gave me a hug and patted my back. "I'm sorry", I said wiping my tears. "Don't be c'mon let's go before we're late", Carly said grabbing my wrist and pulling me.

"Wait I need to get my sister", I said tugging on my wrist which was tightly held by Carly's grip on it. She nodded letting me go. I walked towards my sister's locker and Carly followed. My sister's face was hidden since the locker door was opened."Hey Aly ready for music class?"

Aaliyah closed the locker and smiled at me, "Ready as I'll ever be". I turned around and I saw that Carly's eyes were widening at what she had seen. "Yeah I know I have a twin not that big a deal many people in the world do" I said giggling at her expression."Who's this?" asked Aaliyah. "Oh this is Carly we're going to be sitting together in music class". "Hi", Carly said. "Hey", my sister said. , went the warning bell. "We better go before they take all the good seats" I said. Carly and Aaliyah nodded. We walked towards the classroom and took 3-sided seats. The classroom teacher walked in. She was a blond like me and my sister except for Carly who was a Brunette. "Good afternoon class my name is Ms. Rachel, we are going to all introduce ourselves by coming up to the front of the class, saying our name, grade, and what type of music we like and maybe singing a little piece of a song. "This is your chance", whispered my sister. It was true though I loved to sing it was my only hobby besides modeling and acting. "Ok then so let's start with you", Ms. Rachel said pointing at Carly. Carly stood up and walked to the front of the class "My name is Carly Shay, I'm in 11th grade and my favorite type of music is pop. "Would you like to sing anything Carly?" Ms. Rachel asked.

"No thank-you"

"Alright next up, you" Ms. Rachel pointed at me. I gulped since I wasn't really good with crowds but stood up to the front of the class anyways. "M-my name is Samantha Puckett, I'm in the 11th grade, and my favorite type of music is country. I heard some kids giggle. "Don't be rude or I will make _all_ of you come up and sing" Ms. Rachel scolded. She turned and smiled at me "would you like to sing something for us today Samantha?"

"Go on", my sister nodded.

I nodded at the teacher and began:

"You used to call me your angel. Said I came straight down from heaven. You'd hold me close in your arms. I loved the way you felt so strong. I never wanted you to leave. I wanted you to stay there holding me."

"I miss you I miss your smile and I still shred a tear every once in a while. And even though we're different now you're still here somehow my heart won't you go. And I need you to know. I miss you" I looked down and Ms. Rachel was smiling as very wide smile and everyone clapped. The song was dedicated to my mom I had written it when I was a little girl it actually used to be a poem but I guess I changed it.

"That was beautiful, do you want to be a singer when you grow up?" she asked.

"I-yeah" I admitted. I sat back down, my sister and Carly were smiling widely at me. "That was amazing, Carly said, when did you learn how to sing like that?!" I shrugged ''Well after my mom died I started writing poems about how I felt, and well I converted them into songs, I also learned how to play guitar so I could follow the melody, that's actually my guitar's name, Melody" I finished, with a proud smile plastered onto my face.

A note landed on my lap in the shape of an airplane and I looked back to see who had sent it. I saw Freddie behind grinning at me. I flashed him a loving smile and opened the note. "Who's it from?" Carly and Aaliyah asked at the same time. "Freddie" I answered. Carly's eyes widened as she read the note with me and my sister looked like an owl. The note read:

Hey Sam it's me Freddie. You really have an angels voice and I was wondering I know we don't know each other that well but ……. Would you like to go on a date with me this Friday?

~Freddie

I squealed quietly and re-read the note about 5 times. "I can't believe it" I managed to breath out. I turned around and nodded at him and he smiled. "Wow you're going to go out with Freddie Benson that is amazing" Carly commented. "Well sis your first day and you've already gotten a date, I'm proud of you" Aaliyah said as she put her arm around me. "No you're not" I glared at her playfully.

"Damn fucking right I'm not proud" she said letting me go. "Whatever biatch I got myself a date with a really sweet guy and that is all that matter to me right now" I told her sternly.

Carly giggled "you guys sure know how to argue" she pointed out. "Thanks we both said. BRRRIIIIINNNNNGGGGGG!!! It was dismissal time. "You know we should go too each other's house on day and maybe even have a sleepover" Carly suggested. "Yeah and we could even invite boys" I added. "Do you think dad would even let us do that I mean what _he would do_ is get his gun arrest them and then murder them, you know how protective he is" my sister said, putting her note book into her book bag. "Your father is a cop?" Carly asked. "No, he's in the marines" I corrected. Carly's eyes widened "has he ever met a soldier in the marines named Shay?" she asked curiously.

"Actually yes he does mention him and how they're best friends, you should hear him he sounds like a girl" I said giggling. "Shay is my father, he has been away for two years already" Carly said. "Well you can even go over now easily since they know each other" Aaliyah said nodding. "Wow already starting to love this school" I gasped as two arms wrapped around me.

Carly and Aaliyah looked to see what had made me gasp like that. "Hi guys, oh hey Carly" Freddie said waving at his best friend. Carly smiled "hey Fredward" she responded teasingly. Freddie groaned and let go of Samantha. "Don't call me that" He whined in a deep masculine voice. 'So fucking sexy' I thought letting my mind go wild. "SAM! My sister said annoyed, we have to go now and Carly is coming with us". "Cool, I turned to Freddie," I have to go before my sister explodes.

He chuckled and kissed my cheek. I turned into a tomato again. "I'll see you tomorrow Puckett" he walked away and winked at me. "Yeah, I breathed out, tomorrow"

**

* * *

**

**Hope you guys liked this chapter, I thought it was romantic, but hot at the same time please R &R I would appreciate it and Kweenie I do love you Idea I love it thank-you so much it will be on 2 chapters from now. Love all of my readers thank you! PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW.**


	4. iFind out

Samantha and Aaliyah got out of the SUV and locked the doors. I climbed up the steps and the front door burst open. "SAMMY, ALY", it was my little brother Connor. "Hey munch-kin how's my little rug-rat today" I rubbed my nose against his and he giggled. Connor went over to Aaliyah and hugged her waist. Aaliyah hugged him back and combed his hair with her fingers.

"Today in school I met a new friend her name is- "HER!" my sister and I said at the same time. Connors eyebrows knit together and he nodded. "Alrighty we're gunna talk about this 'Her' "My sister said tugging him towards the door. I only sighed and looked up it was beginning to get dark. "I'll see you tomorrow Benson". I looked down and smiled to myself.

"SAMMY SAMMY HELP ME!" My eyes widened and I barged through the doors. I heard Aaliyah scream and I ran towards the kitchen. They were both fine but my sister pointed at something on the floor 'DAD!' I immediately thought but it couldn't be my sister and Connor were both standing on a chair.

I looked down to see what my sister was pointing at and It was a small mouse. I rolled my eyes and picked it up. His fur was fluffy and it was super small. I'm an animal lover I'm against hunting but not zoo's they keep animals safe… atleast I hope.

"It's just a mouse" I said walking back to the door that led to the garden and setting the mouse down to run freely.

"Ew, my sister said grimacing, I can't believed you touched that". Connor chuckled, "I thought it was cute but scary because I thought it would bite me." "Its fine baby c'mon Sponge-bob is going to start!" I picked him up and carried him away from the kitchen. Aaliyah got off the chair and found herself thinking about the boy with Green eyes 'Griffen' she thought.

Aaliyah felt a tingling sensation on her womanhood. (Unless you guys prefer me saying vagina). She breathed in deeply and went into her room passing by the living room which was filled with the spong-bob theme song. She approached her drawer and took out her vibrator. Aaliyah usually used this when she was depressed but now, she was going to use it for her own pleasure

MASTURBATION SCENE READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!!

Aaliyah slid her pants down to her ankles and kicked them off. She locked her door for safety and began to slide her hands into her pants and rub her clit. 'I'm wet' she thought. She took her hand out and licked her fingers closing her eyes. She walked towards the bed and sat down legs spread wide open.

She turned the vibrator on to extreme pleasures mode, and gently rubbed it against her womanhood. Her legs shook a little but that was only the beginning. She put two fingers into her and threw her head back in pleasure as she was starting to orgasm. Her body shook violently and Aaliyah bit her tongue trying hard not to scream. Ch had about

There was a knock on her door "Honey I'm back!" It was her dad. Aaliyah quickly put on her panties and took out her pajama pants "coming dad I'm just changing!" I yelled.

"Take your time sweetie!" he yelled back.

Mr. Puckett went into the room, sighed, and smiled to himself. 'My beautiful girls' he thought. He went over to his dresser which had about five photos of his beloved wife, Caren. His finger tips touched one of them and he traced the frame made of marble. As soon as he blinked a tear rolled down his cheek and he sniffled.

"Oh Caren, he said, if you only knew what beautiful young women our twins have become". He whispered. Little did he know that Samantha, Aaliyah, and Connor who didn't know what was going on were staring at him by the door.

Samantha looked at her father and escorted everyone away from there. "Sammy, why is daddy crying?" he asked innocently. Samantha smiled at her brothers curiosity "he's crying because mommy isn't here with him anymore".

The little one's mouth formed a circle-like shape and he went over back to the living room to watch one more episode of Spongebob Squarepants. Samantha watched her little brother whom she loved so much run to their family room and sighed sadly.

Aaliyah pulled her sister into a warm embrace, "it will be ok I promise". Samantha couldn't help but sob. "I wish she didn't have to leave so early I miss her so much I-I can't help Connor since he didn't even know about her". "I-I-I'm so so..use less" she said crying even harder. Mr. Puckett came out of the room his eyes slightly red and saw Samantha crying, he walked over to the girls.

"What's wrong?" he asked, as he stood between them. "Dad" Samantha managed to choke out. Mr. Puckett stroked her long hair "shh it will be ok". Aaliyah went over to Connor who was wathing the whole scene now. "What's wrong with Sammy?" he asked his gray orbs now glossy.

"Don't worry she'll be ok why don't we go watch SpongeBob?" Aaliyah said with fake enthusiasm. Connor, however, didn't seem as convinced but went along with it since he didn't really know any better.

Mr. Puckett carried his sleeping daughter into her room and settled her on the bed. He pulled the covers over her and kissed her forehead. "Dad" I mumbled. "Shh sleep you have school tomorrow" he said. "I love you dad", I told him. "I love you too Samantha" he responded.

Aaliyah yawned and noticed that it was already 11:00 A.M. She looked over at Connor who had fallen asleep on the floor. She sighed and stood up and walked over to him. Aaliyah picked Connor up and to her surprise he was very light. 'He doesn't really eat much I guess', she thought to herself quietly. She took Connor to her room since Samantha was sleeping, then went back to the kitchen to get a smid-night snack as always and her father was there.

"Hey dad", Aaliyah said casually. "Hello darling" he responded. She went over the refrigerator and too out some strawberries, grapes, and whipped cream. "How was your dad at school pumpkin?" he asked. "The best ever Sammy and I met cute boys and the school oh my god the school, it's huge like behemoth!" I exclaimed.

"I mean, Sam even has a date on Friday".

"Already? No wonder she's got the looks of your mother" he said chuckling.

"Yeah, she does" I replied ,"but so do I dad were twins". I giggled and sprayed whipped cream into my mouth. "Well I'm glad you had fun" Mr. Puckett said smiling at his older daughter.

"I'm off to bed now" I said taking my plate of food with me. "Good-night Aly" dad said. "Night!" I said back.

**WELL?!! SURPRISED HUH?? I MEAN Aaliyah doing something like that wow. She Is sneaky… but anyways I'm going to go shower now I hope U liked it. REVIEW PLEASE!!! I love them they are beautiful to me. ^_^**


	5. iDaydream about you

**A/N: Sorry about the fact that I didn't stick to my promise really really sorry I had a whole stack of homework. My bad.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly sadly if I did things would have gone amazing in the show.**

* * *

Samantha was walking towards her locker yawning in the process, and her sister stared at her curiously. "Wake up sleepy head" she teased. I glared at her but smiled as Carly walked over to us. "Hey," she said, grinning at us both. "Hey," Aaliyah said. "So what's your first class?" Carly asked. "I have English" I told her grimacing. I hated English it was too easy for me I would always get an average of 97 or 95, but nonetheless my average was always a 90 or above. My sister..Not so much.

"Well I have English as well what about you Carls?" Aaliyah said using her now new nickname for her new friend.

"So do I, then I have art class, I love art ,so does my brother Spencer he's a sculpture, he's really good. I don't really mean to brag though" Carly said chuckling.

The bell rang and Aaliyah, Samantha, and Carly all started walking towards Ms. Janet's classroom which was the E.L.A class. '_No sign of Freddie yet maybe he's gunna be late or he has a different class other than English' _Samantha was lost in her own thoughts until she bumped into someone.

"Gah!, I gasped, sorry I mean to bump into you I'm such a clutz at times, I looked up to see beautiful chocolate brown eyes that belonged to only one person, I smiled, it was Freddie.

"It's alright Samantha", he told me, ever so affectionately. I exhaled and bit my bottom lip getting a warm feeling between my legs. I blinked and coughed silently as I realized what I was doing, I felt myself growing hot.

"Samantha?!" I heard Carly yell. "Huh?" I said innocently. My sister rolled her eyes. "I'll see you later Samantha, you know, at Algebra, he winked at me and I was flushed. "Yeah I'll see you then," I started walking back with the girls.

"I swear you can be so careless at time's", my sister commented rolling her eyes once more. "You know I'm not the only one who has secrets and problems" I glared at her. Yes, I knew my sister masturbated when she was depressed but that's how life is, you do something, or you don't. No reason to be embarrassed, many other people do it.

Aaliyah blushed, but kept walking until we got to the green classroom and took our seats in the middle of the class. "Do you have a pencil or pen?" I mouthed to anyone of the girls.  
Carly dun into her bag and found a spare pencil and handed it over to me. "Good Morning class, today we will be learning about writing a professional business letter, I rolled my eyes and sighed lightly since I already knew how to do it, would you like to share something with the class Ms. Puckett?"

Ms. Janet looked at me sternly but I took it as a glare. I shook my head no and heard some giggles coming from the back of the room. "As I was saying, Ms. Janet went on, but I was lost in my own little world daydreaming. (The Italics means Samantha daydreaming let's see what it was about =O)

_I looked at myself in the mirror and smiled satisfied. I was wearing Kesha's outfit from the song Blah Blah Blah. I took my Itouch and started dancing to the song until I heard a horn of a car._

_I looked out my bedroom window and it was Freddie with sunglasses on he waved at me. I ran downstairs and put my boots on(the one's Kesha wore for her music video Tik Tok). I kissed my dad and little brother good bye. I went over to my sister and hugged her. She tugged someting into my pocket I frowned and searched into my pocket. _

_It was a condom I looked at her and shook my head exasperatedly. 'Un-fucking believable' I thought. Aaliyah mouthed the words 'your welcome' and I smiled and mouthed 'thank-you' to her. I walked towards the door and opened it to reveal a Freddie who was waiting patiently for my arrival he caught my eye and he took his sun glasses off. I walked towards him and he wrapped his arms around my waist and leaned close to my lips 'this is it' I thought excited when suddenly.._

BRRRRIIIIINNNNGG!!! The stupid bell I had already held a grudge for rang. "FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK!" I cursed loud enough for my self to hear.' I was about t fuccking kiss the guy give me a break' I told the annoying bell in my head. "Sam you aright?" Carly said with a concerned voice, her hand touching my shoulder.I smiled at her warmly, "yeah i'm fine, promise". I had Algebra with Freddie after lunch, let's hope we can get a chance to talk. 'I need to get his E-mail and cell number _pronto._

**

* * *

**

**Well I hope you guys liked it know it was a short chapter but I had a whole lot of homework please forgive me I know I made U wait two days I feel horrible honestly I will try to get a new chapter up the day after tomorrow. Cross my heart. Please review!**


	6. Trouble comes it's way

**Disclamer: I do not own iCarlyI wish though how sad.**

* * *

I waved good-bye to my sister and Carly, they both had Art class together. Walking towards my locker I narrowed but after about 5 minutes of trying to guess who it was, I shrugged it off and kept walking. I opened my locker door and grinned as I had no trouble with opening it this time.

I took my 'Algebra/Calculus' text book out and my iPhone fell on the floor."Ugh," I murmured. I bent down and picked it up. "Woo!" I heard some guys say. My face was flushed, 'I'm wearing mini skirt today, this fucking day doesn't get any better I swear they better pray I don't explode in front of them', I thought while pulling my skirt down.

"Hi", I heard a girl's voice behind me the first thought that came to my mind was 'Carly', but when I looked to see who it was It was the school whore I was told about, Valerie.

"Hi," I said, not wanting to cause any trouble. Valerie smiled at me "so are you done messing with my guy?" she said with a flat expressing on her face. I blinked "excuse me?"

"You heard me bitch, or did I not make it clear enough 'S-T-A-Y A-W-A-Y F-R-O-M M-Y G-U-Y!' Valerie yelled. People were crowding around us and I sighed knowing this wouldn't end very well.

"Look _Melanie, Valerie, Slut, Whore ,_I pretended to not know her name, Whatever, I continued, he isn't yours nor is he mine. You don't own him neither do I, or did _I_ not make it clear? D-O-N'-T M-E-S-S W-I-T-H M-E!" I yelled back, I'm not usually the sensitive little girl you might think I am. Sure I am sensitive but not when it comes to taking girl bullshit.

I studied Valerie's taken back expression. "You were warned" she said, walking away. I rolled my eyes and Freddie walked towards me. "Woah you really took her there…", his words wandered off as he watched Valerie walk away.

"Yeah, that's one of my weaknesses, I slammed my locker door shut, I can't keep my mouth shut".

"I think it's sexy," he purred in my ear. I giggled and grabbed his hand which almost suddenly became enlaced with his. "Let's go", I told him.

At dismissal Aaliyah, Griffen , Carly, Freddie, and I went to Wendy's. I had a milkshake with a crispy dollar chicken, and boy was it delicious. "Mmm" I moaned taking a bite out of it. Everyone turned to stare at me and my eyes widened in embarrassment as I realized what I had done.

"Can't a girl make-out with her sandwhich?" I glared at them. "Why don't you save it for Freddie?" My sister said smirking. I heard Freddie chuckle. My Eyes narrowed at her and I took one of the lettuce slices and threw it at her. The slice landed in her bra. I laughed and so did everyone else. My sister was flushed in anger and was about to say something until her cellphone rang. "Hello?"

"Hey dad" she said smiling. "No, I'll pick him up then" There was a pause. "Sure dad ,I'll be on my way." Pause. "I love you too". She hung up.

"What's up?" I asked, handing her a napkin. She took it and picked the lettuce out and Griffen watched in amazement. Aaliyah pushed his head away. "Well dad wants us to pick up Connor because he has some military metting and he won't be able to get him today", she explained. "Oh, well we better get going" I told her.

"Can I go?," Griffen asked pleadingly. He sounded so gay and the thought of my sister in bed with him made me grimace in disgust. My sister shook her head "my dad needs to meet you before I can take you home with me".

"Aww", Griffen's face fell, and was about to make up an excuse, but he then decided to leave the topic alone.

"Carly, you can come if you want to, I told her, You can even sleepover! There's a whole lot of room and we could study for that History test for next week".

"I'll need to tell my dad and it'll be easy anyways since he knows _your_ dad" she said taking her cell phone out of her bag and dialing her dad's number.

"Can I get your number, Freddie asked, you know, if you ever need anything or just wanna hang out, he shrugged. I could tell he was a little shaky at asking me this since we only knew eachother for two days.

"Sure," I giggled and wrote my number out on a napkin. "Here," I passed it over to him. "Cool" he said. Freddie took a piece of paper and wrote his number, then passed it to me.

"We better get going," Aaliyah said, as she finished writing her phone number herself. I nodded and we waved the boys good-bye and then took off.

"Wow, there was lettuce, IN MY FUCKING NEW BRA!" my sister said whining. Carly laughed "you have to admit it was a little funny", she commented. Aaliyah shot a glare at her threw the mirror and Carly immediately stopped laughing.

"Oh cut it out Biatch you'll be fine, I told her, not the end of the world."

Aaliyah nodded "Hey what happened at school today?"

Carly cut her off, "yeah I heard you and Valerie were cussing eachother out".

"Is that true, Aaliayah asked suddenly with bitterness in her voice, what did she say to you? Tell me."

"Relax it's not like she tried to kill me, besides if she did I would've kicked her ass" I said, staring out my window. Aaliyah sighed and Carly felt the tension. Everyone did, including me. It was pretty thick though.

As soon as we got to Connor's school. I got out of the car and went inside to pick him up. I looked around it wasn't as big as I thought it would be, but since I'm not one of the little kids I don't really think I should be worrying about that since Connor was so small it was probably huge to him. Connor had green eyes and brown hair that was up to his ears. I suddenly caught the glimpse of green eyes and I smiled. "Connor!" I shouted with enthusiasm. "Sammy!," Connor came running to me and hugged my waist. I bent down and kissed his little cheeks. "Where's daddy?" he asked, looking around for his favorite male. "Daddy isn't at home today he's working, so we're going to go drive with Aaliyah and daddy's best friend's daughter she goes to our school".

"Good afternoon are you here to pick Connor up?" the teacher came up to me smiling. I returned the smile warmly, "yeah I'm his big sister", I said hugging him tightly.

"Well I need you to sign your name here so I know who he left with" the teacher told me handing me a notebook. I signed and waved good-bye. "Bye Ms Rosario!" I heard Connor yell."Bye Connor," she shouted back. When we got back to the car, Carly wouldn't stop talking about how cute Connor was. Connor giggled "Carly your Daddy is my daddy friend?"he asked all cutey like ^_^

"Mhnn,"she responded while my sister pulled into the drive way. We all went inside and made some popcorn to watch the new SpongBob movie Turth or Square.

* * *

**Well that's all for now folks LMFAO!! So yeah Um Kweenie next chapter is yours so do not copy her's she told me her idea I said yes so..REVIEW PLEASE!! ~Katie..**


	7. Date canceled, great idea!

At dinner time…

"So girls how was school today?" Mr. Puckett asked daughters and Carly. "It was ok I guess, Aly and Carls both went to art class while _I_ was in math with Doctor sexy", I answered taking a bite out of my eggroll.

My dad raised an eyebrow at me and cleared his throat "I think I might want to meet this 'Doctor sexy'." I groaned," but dad your probably gunna show him my baby pictures and all that shit you did before."

"Be careful with that language around me or your brother or I'll smack you, and you know that", my father said sternly and pointing at me. I just rolled my eyes since he has never, and I mean ever hit me or hurt me in anyway.

"So, Carly how is Shay doing?"

"Oh he's fine. Mr. Puckett I hear you two are really good friends."

"When is my turn to talk?" a little voice said from the corner of the table. I smiled at my little brother's cuteness, "this is your house baby you can talk whenever you want to". He beamed at me and I smiled even wider. "I wanna talk about Spongebob and how he can relate to a hobo" Connor said crossing his small hands in the way those old people do at meeting when they're working in the office. Everyone laughed and Connor frowned. "This is serious!" he said crossing his arms.

We all kept on laughing and he pouted. We finally caught our breaths and I sighed. "I haven't had a good laugh in such a long time." I mentioned.

"Well now you have" said Aaliyah. The phone started ringing and my dad stood up to get it. "So anyways we need to work on that assignment Ms Beylene assigned to us." Carly said to my sister munching on a cupcake. "Mmm, my sister responded with food in her mouth. "What?" Carly and I said at the same time.

Aaliyah swallowed "I said, that we can start tomorrow". Carly nodded.

"Blossom !" it was my dad he always calls me that. I went over to the living room "What's up dad?" He handed me the phone. I frowned "Hello?"

"Hey..Blossom" answered a deep voice. I giggled and smiled "hey handsome". "Remember our date tomorrow" he reminded me. "Yeah, I chuckled, about that err you need to meet my dad". "I know hee seems like a really cool guy he was in the marines that's hot" Freddie said.

"Mmmm, well I'm guessing you two had a long talk" I rolled my eyes at the sight of that. "Yeah actually — FREDDIE! He was interrupted by some screaming woman calling out his name. The first thought that came to my head was 'the fucking bastard has a girlfriend'.

"Mom I'm on the phone!" I felt the embarrassment from the tone of his voice. "I need some help here so put the goddamn phone down and get your teenage ass over here!" The mother shouted to him. I raised my eyebrows at the sterness of his mother. 'Sounds like some kind of bitch who has no life and gave birth to her kid early' I thought. "I've gotta go babe, before my irritating mother has a nervous breakdown".

I chuckled and felt him smile through the other line, "Kay I'll see you tomorrow hun."

I hung up the phone and went back to the kitchen. "Hey where's Carly?" I asked curiously. "She's in the Thunder-room" Connor replied for my sister. Yeah we call the bathroom the thunder-room for a reason you guys might already know. ( If you don't just ask by reviewing).

My mouth formed an 'O' shape and I took the dishes to the sink followed by my sister helping me, Connor followed like the little penguin he was after us. "Who was at the phone?"Aaliyah asked throwing ,out the leftover food from the plates. "Oh, it was Freddie nothing special" I said shrugging. "Tell me _all the details_!" Aaliyah squealed. I rolled my eyes "he wanted to remind me that we have a date tomorrow, see no biggy".

"What are you guys talking about?" Carly entered the room and ruffled Connor's silky hair.

"Well – Freddie called her!" my sister answered for me. "Oh really, cool, what are you gunna wear?"

"I—I'm not sure" I admitted to Carly. "Well we _could_ go to the mall and get something before your date starts it'll be easy once you have a girl like me" she said proudly. "And me!" Aaliyah joined in. "Me to Sammy Me to!" Connor said excited, without even knowing what the hell we were even discussing.

"Ugh, here we go with the make-up bullshit" I groaned. "Sammy what's bull-chit?" Connor repeated. My eyes widened and I went over to cover his mouth. "It's a big person word, you can't say it until you're really, really big ok baby?" I explained. He nodded and I let him go.

"I've gotta get going thanks for inviting me to dinner it was awesome" Carly said putting her jacket on. "You want us to take you?" I asked her feeling bad about her having to walk. "Oh no its ok my dad's picking me up he'll be here in about 5 minutes or so, but I'll see you at school".

"I'll walk you outside then atleast" I told her putting on my purple sweater. She nodded and we walked through the doors. "Aly? What's a date and can I come?"My little brother asked ever so innocently. Aaliyah shook her head no " it's when two people want to have a little bit of alone time and have fun; it's only for two people though".

"Oh" Connor looked down and sighed. Aaliyah felt a little sorry for her little brother."You can have a _play_-date if you want but that's just about it until your older, she said washing the dishes, now how about I wash, you rinse, and when Sam comes she can dry." "Ok Aaliyah", Connor grabbed his little stool and climbed on it ready to rinse.

Aaliyah and Connor's head went up when they heard the sound of the door open. "Hey guys",I greeted them. "C'mon Sammy you dry today!" Connor said waving his hands and wetting my sister with little bits of foam and water. "HEY!" Aaliyah said giggling and splashing him back.

I laughed and my little brother and sister splashed me. I gasped and splashed them 'till we were all soaked, we did finish the plates though. Connor yawned and rubbed his green/golden eyes. I smiled at him "time for a bath sweetie". He grinned at me sleepily "ok Sammy". "I'm just gunna go to bed so nighty night gimme my kiss Connor," My sister said as she knelt down to his level. Connor kissed Aaliyah's cheek then she left.

I went into the bathroom with Connor wrapped in a towel. I filled up the tub with warm water and put some bubble gum soap. "Alrighty sweetie come here" I unwrapped him from the towel and sat him in the tub. He sneezed, "Sammy my throat and head huwts" he whined. I frowned and touched his forehead he sneezed again. "You're getting a fever it'll be alright baby you'll be better tomorrow I hope".

He started trembled lightly and I grabbed the towel, "come you'll sleep with me today ok?" He nodded and I wrapped him in the towel.

I carried him to my room and turned the heater down a little since it was so high, and it would only make the fever higher. I went back to his room to get some pajamas. I also passed by the kitchen to get Tylenol. I returned to my room to find that he was already fast asleep. I smiled sadly.

'He looks just like mom did' I sniffled. I sat him up and put his shirt on and then put on his pants. You could only imagine what the theme was: Spongebob. 'What an obssession'.

I got dressed in my own Pajamas and texted Freddie.

**Sick_obssession_00: I Cnt go tew the date Tmw ..**

**iKi11Haterz: Wat Y?**

**Sick_Obssession_00: Connor, My lil bro is sick, fever. I'm so sorry**

**iKi11Haterz: Well I'll see U at school rite?**

**Sick_Obssession_00: No Dun Tink so Either 'cause my dad cnt babysit.**

**iKi11Haterz: Oh –Feeling disappointed-**

**Sick_Obssession_00: Don't feel that way, and I'm really sowwie I Will make it up to you.**

**iKi11Haterz: Nah It's iiGht hey I have an Idea I'll help U take care of him. It'll be fun just like a date**

**Sick_Obssession_00: OMG!! I love U!**

**iKi11Haterz: Really? U love me?**

**Sick_Obssession_00: Haha Goodnight Freddie =3**

**iKi11Haterz: Lol Night Gorgous.**

I pressed the phone against my chest and sighed in happiness 'he's so understanding'. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~That afternoon.

Ding Dong! I was wearing a silver miniskirt and a black strapless shirt which was squeezing my breasts since they were like a size D in Victoria Secret bra's. My hair was in a high pony tail and It flowed down my back in their natural curly locks.

I opened the door to reveal Freddie. "Hey" He said casually.

"Hey".

"Whose that Blossom?" dad shouted. "Freddie!" I shouted back. I let him in and shut the door. My dad came in to the room. "Hello Freddie" my dad stretched out his hand and Freddie shook it. "How are you sir.?

"I'm fine thank-you, Samantha , he seems like a fine young man." Mr. Puckett complemented. Freddie chuckled and my eyes widened in embarrassment. "No reason to be embarrassed Samantha we're all family here." My dad went on.

"She talks about you everyday at the table she even has a nickname for you, kid, I'm tellin' ya you got yourself a girl who call's you 'Doctor Sexy'." Freddie chuckled and shook his head. I was flushed in both embarrassment and anger. "It's alright Mr. Puckett I think she'll be the perfect nurse." I blushed and smiled at him.

"Well let's hope you don't hurt your nurse because, you're the one who will need the doctor if you do". My smile faded away and so did Freddie's. "Sir with all due respect I would never ever try to or hurt Samantha, he took my hand, the minute I saw he she was the most perfect girls of them all". Tears of joy were threatening to fall but I held them for later.

Dad looked at us both when he stood up "alright kido's I have to go now have another meeting". "I'll see you guys in a little while," he said locking the door. "Bye dad". I was relieved now we were all alone….Well almost Connor was sleeping but that didn't really count right.

"C'mon let's go check up on my brother", I told Freddie. He nodded and we headed towards my room. Connor was still sound asleep and a little sweaty. "He's good looking probably got that from his sister," Freddie complemented. "Yeah, sure he has two sister's so pick one", I joked.

"Mmm," he said looking down at me we was a few inches taller than I was, well he was supposed to I mean he is a guy.

Freddie placed his hands on my waist and pulled me close. I leaned in close to him and we kissed. I think I saw fireworks.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LEMON~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He kissed my cheek and went down to my neck and licked my jaw line. I tilted my head and he set his hand on my perfect ass as some guys call it. He kissed me again and I pulled him towards the guest room which we never seemed to use. Our tongues fought as if in battle and I was the victorious one.

For my reward he let me unbutton his shirt while he licked at the top of my breast. We crashed on the bed and he was on top. His shirt was on the floor next to our shoes. I was fiddling with Freddie's belt when he unzipped my corset-like tank top.

**OHHH STARTING TO GET HOT HUH THIS WILL CONTINUE BUT I HAVE TO GO TO BED RIGHT NOW.**


	8. Author's Note Sorry

**A/N: I am going to Boston with my family from Saturday March 12, 2010 'Till Sunday I might be able to update since they have wireless connections in the Hotel. So I am going to charge my laptop well and I will see if I can write during the trip there so I could just update in the hotel. Thank-you so much for my reviews I love them and every time you guys give me a review I get so excited it makes me want to update right away I love you all and thank-you for your Idea Kweenie please thank her for everything. The lemon will be intense so I'm warning you now. =] ~Katie**


	9. iLove you too

**A/N: Yeah um I updated you know and all I wanna thank the fans =] they have been wonderful to me, thank-you very much. I love you all, this is a good chapter I hope you read it thoroughly and not skipping any details I accept good critiques just not racial or prejudice one's please I hate that and I am against it.**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LEMON~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He kissed my cheek and went down to my neck and licked my jaw line. I tilted my head and he set his hand on my perfect ass as some guys call it. He kissed me again and I pulled him towards the guest room which we never seemed to use. Our tongues fought as if in battle and I was the victorious one.

For my reward he let me unbutton his shirt while he licked at the top of my breast. We crashed on the bed and he was on top. His shirt was on the floor next to our shoes. I was fiddling with Freddie's belt when he unzipped my corset-like tank top.

My breasts were exposed and I heard Freddie gasp, "You grow a little too fast don't you think?" I smirked and took his belt off and Freddie stood up to take his pants off. There was already a bulge in his boxers and it was easy to tell he was big. He settled himself on top of me.

He leaned down to kiss me. Freddie thinks I'm some kind of fragile little diamond who needs a whole lot of care. I could tell by the way he kisses me. I rolled my eyes and put a little more presser into the kiss as I took off his shirt. Freddie's hands found their way to my breast. His lips tore off mine and went to my now swollen tits.

I felt one of his hands in my skirt rubbing my clit. A soft moan escaped my lips and I felt him smile against my skin. He took his hand out and I slid my skirt and thong off my hips. Freddie moved down licks my stomach and around my belly button (Yes Samantha has a piercing).

I inhaled deeply and closed my eyes enjoying every part of this. He finally got to his destination, my pussy. He licked around it his warm tongue wanting to explore every part of me. He inserted two of his fingers in me and it was heaven in there.

He moved his fingers at his own pace and nibbled on my clit. I gasped his name out and he looked up at me knowing I was already close. He took his fingers out and replaced it with his tongue. I felt hot and my forehead was sweating. "T-t-take I-I-it o-o-off" I managed to say. His eyebrows were raised and he stole a glance at me. He kept on going though. His tongue exploring my insides and his finger rubbing my clit.

My leg trembled lightly and Freddie once again stood up to take his boxers off. I sat up and my eyes widened at the 9 or 10 inch dick that was in front of me. Freddie smirked "I'm guessing you like what you see". I nodded and he crawled into bed with me and his lips were pressed against mine. His tongue licked my bottom lip and I opened my mouth letting him explore.

I sucked on his tongue tasting my own wetness and rubbed his dick in my hand. It was hard and I was already trying to figure out how it was going to fit in me. His breathing was uneven as I pressed my top against the head of his cock.

We broke apart and he looked into my eyes, I knew what he was asking me and I just nodded. He positioned himself at my entrance forced himself in all the way. My breathing stopped and I felt as if I were going to scream. It was painful a whole lot. Freddie pressed his lips against mine and the pain dissolved slowly.

"Keep going I'm ok now".

Freddie nodded and pushed himself in more and to make it even more intense he pinned me to the bed and went at an even faster pace."Ahh Mmnn" was all I could say. He rammed himself into me and I could feel myself overflowing. He went in as hard as he could and rocked himself in me.

Boy did I fucking love it. It was like a vibrator. Until the ramming started again. He picked me up still in me and slammed me against the wall. "Oh god Mmm!"

Freddie's lips crashed on mine will he kept fucking me. I began to feel myself tighten around Freddie's hard cock. "S-S-Sam I'm gunna spill."

I screamed softly not to wake Connor and released myself all over him. My body felt numb and Freddie carried me over to the bed. Falling on me he was cautious of how much weight to put on me though. He was breathing heavily and his bare chest was sweating.

"Freddie?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"I—I love you".

He chuckled. "I love you too gorgeous".

I smiled and rolled over to my side so I could get that great view of his eyes. He kissed my forehead and I cuddled against his chest.

"SAMMY!" Connor woke up. I sighed but smiled when I saw Freddie was still next to me. His eyes flew open and I went to my drawer to take some pajamas out. Freddie sat up and yawned "hey".

"Hey", I said, putting on my pajama top. I had little short and tight-like pants on and a tank-top on. I sighed as I heard Connor call me again. "Sammy!" he said in a whiney voice.

"Sammy?" Freddie said getting out of bed, he chuckled. "I'll go check up on him," he said, getting up and walking into my room. I followed him.

Connor looked at Freddie and looked confused, "Who are you?" My eyes widened but then my expression into a frown "Connor you don't say that to people didn't I teach you how to talk?"

He nodded and Freddie smiled at me, "it's ok he's only 7, I'm Freddie your pretty handsome, Connor." Connor smiled proudly and stuck his chest out in pride, "I'm strong too and one day I'm gunna save Sammy from a dragon and she'll be my princess and we could watch Spongbob forever!" He stood up and hugged my torso.

I giggled at his cuteness and hugged him back. When he let me go I saw Freddie smiling. "He's so cute," Freddie ruffled his hair. "Thank-you Freddie" Connor said. "Hey why don't we go out to MCdonalds for dinner?" Freddie said. "YAY!" Connor exploded with happiness.

"I like your friend Sammy!" said Connor looking up at Freddie with joyful eyes. "Yeah, I looked at Freddie, I like him to.

**Review Please I love All My Readers And I Am Accepting Any kinds of Ideas But I have to Approve first.**


	10. iLove to cuddle

I slurped my strawberry milkshake and watched Connor eat his Happy Meal. Freddie had a big Mac and I had just finished my salad. When I was done I smiled satisfactorily "that was delicious thanks Freddie".

"Anything for you", I flushed light pink. Connor looked in my direction concerned, "Why is Sammy pink is she sick?" I just chuckled "no Connor I'm not sick". When we were all set and ready to leave we got into Freddie's car and started off to the road.

On the way one of my favorite songs played by Taylor Swift, 'Fifteen'.

_You take a deep breath as you walk through the doors_

_It's the morning of your very first day. You say_

_Hi to your friends that you ain't seen in a while_

_Try and stay out of ever body's way._

I sang along with it and Freddie glanced at me and grinned, he didn't say anything though, I flashed a smile at him and kept singing:

_It's your freshman year and your gunna_

_Be here for the next four years in this small _

_Town hoping one of those senior boys will wink _

_At you and say, you know I haven't seen you around_

_Before and when your fifteen and somebody_

_Tells you they love you your gunna believe_

_Them_

Freddie sang the backround while I sang the chorus 'he's pretty good, that makes two of us.' Connor was already asleep.

_And when your fifteen feeling like_

_There's nothing to figure out_

_Well count to ten take it in this is life_

_Before you know who your gonna be Fifteen._

We pulled over in front of the front of my house. Freddie and I got out of the car to take Connor out of his booster seat. Freddie took the seat and I took Connor. He walked me all the way to the room where I set Connor down and kissed his little cheek. Freddie smiled at me, "it's like _you're_ his mother" he whispered.

I glanced at him but didn't smile since the word 'mother' came out of his lips, "someone's got to do it". I turned and walked silently towards the living room. Freddie frowned and followed me there, setting the booster seat in the corner.

I sat on the leather couch and turned the television on. Freddie sat down beside me. He looked down, "I'm sorry I—I didn't realize – It's fine," I cut him off. He leaned in to kiss my forehead and I moved closer just to cuddle with him. He stroked my back length hair.

My eyes got heavier and heavier until I couldn't hold it much longer and fell into a deep sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The next morning

My eyes opened and I looked beside me to find that I had fallen asleep on Freddie. I looked over at my iPhone who had been loaded with text messages.

**Gurlytwin_00: (Aaliyah) I stayed over Carly's how is Connor feeling?**

**iMilitary_911(Dad): I will be there in the afternoon we had a little delay.**

**iCarly (Carly DUH!): Hey Ur sis is sleepin' here so If your feeling lonely just call and we will pick yew up.**

I replied to all of them and was going to stand up, until a pair of arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me back down. "Morning love", Freddie said.

"Morning, how did you sleep?" I said kissing his lips.

"With you by my side,? like a baby". I giggled and stood up. "Want some breakfast?" I asked. He nodded.

"What would you like?"

"You, he licked his lips, your delicious enough." I blushed. "Shut up, _Fredward", I teased. _"Don't call me that" he said rolling his eyes.

"Aww you don't like it,_ Fredward?"_ Freddie stood up and threw me over his shoulder smacking my butt. I laughed, "don't do that!" He slapped my butt again.

He ran to my room and threw me onto the bed and pinned me down with his weight. "Gee I wonder what you're gonna do to m—Freddie's lips crashed onto mine. I kissed him back and he let me go and I wrapped my arms around his neck. Freddie licked my bottom lip and I sucked on his tongue.

A key was inserted into the houses front door and we immediately got off of each other. The door opened and it was my sister. She saw me smiled then waved. Aaliyah frowned when she saw Freddie and put her hand on her hip. She pursed her lips. I just rolled my eyes and we were talking to eachother through our minds. Freddie just stood there confused.

I sighed and groaned "don't tell dad ok?" Aaliyah nodded and walked over to me and hugged me. I hugged her back and smiled.

Connor woke up and glanced at the huddled group across the hall, when he saw his beloved sister, Aaliyah. "ALY!" he screamed, running towards her. Aaliyah turned around, hugged her little brother and kissed his cheek.

"How's my wittle man doing today? She placed the back of her hand on his forehead, you all better aren't you?

Connor bobbed his head up and down. I just looked at them and smiled, 'I wonder what is would be like to have a child.' "C'mon love let's go make some breakfast. "Ohh that sounds yummy let's go Connor", Aaliyah said.

We made French toast with bacon and drank orange juice. "I'm gonna go take a shower, Connor wanna take a shower with me?" my sister asked. "Yes! And Mr. Kat too?" Connor asked excited. Mr. Kat was Connor's favorite and I mean absolute favorite teddy bear. I don't really see how or why he would name a teddy bear Kat but, he was only 3 when he was given the teddy bear.

My sister shook her head "he'll get wet and soggy, do you want him to be soggy?"

"I guess not, but how about Freddie can he take a shower with us?" Aaliyah turned red.

"No"

"Why?" Connor whined. Aaliyah once again flushed red in embarrassment. While Freddie and I were enjoying this.

"I'll tell you in a decade, now come on it's a nice day outside we could go out."

"Yay!" Connor said while he followed his sister to the bathroom.

"You wanna take a shower with me, there's two bathrooms in the house, then we could head over to the mall and we could just hang-out, I guess" I said to Freddie tracing his abs that were noticeable through the shirt I had loan him.

"Mmm, sound good," he answered. "'Kay let's go, my _lover_," I purred into his ear.

**God know'a what the fuck would have happened in that bathroom anyways please review and I am soo using the idea Kweenie all I have to figure out is how Mr. Puckett is going to find out. Hmm oh she can even sing Love story by Taylor Swift. Anyways I love all you people who added me to their favorites.**


	11. Bring Me to Life

**A/N: Hey I updated twice today huh? I was bored here In Boston but I went to the Aquarium and all. Well anyways I decided I ws going to update and all. Kweenie this is your time to shine the idea you gave me is in this chapter so thank her once again. A new poll will be comming up soon Review please that is the only thing that insipres me to right.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly if I did I would've made my story the show. ~Katie 3**

* * *

We were at the mall, and it was a beautiful day in Long Island. Connor and Freddie were at the arcade and Aaliyah, Carly and I were at 'Charlotte Russe'. Us girls were laughing about something that Carly had said about her brother Spencer spending quality time with a hobo, when Valerie bumped into us.

"Watch where you're going fuck-face", Valerie said. I just rolled my eyes. "Aw can't find any words to say, I guess you'll have to chicken out this time" she continued. I rolled my eyes once more and was starting to walk pass by her, but was stopped when she grabbed my arm.

"Let go of me" I warned her.

"Or what, your gonna call mommy?" she made a pouting expression with her lips. "First of all my mother died when I was four, second get your fucking slutty hands off of me", I told her without even looking back.

"Bitch, you don't tell me what to do, in fact, I think you forced Freddie into dating you, 'cause from what I heard he prefers NON-motherless hoes ".

That went right though me and my eyes changed from their innocent and loving green-blue eyes to a dark black color. "Shut the fuck up", I gritted through my teeth.

"Or what your gunna get a Bible to bring your mommy back to life, she said making her facial expression again, It's enough Freddie has to deal with you, he's probably only dating you because he feels sorry for you, admit it Puckett – she spat out my last name with hatred and disgust, you know that he's only ating you because he feels bad, in fact he will probably dump you tomorrow who knows – before she could go any further, there was a loud SLAP and a thud.

I looked over at my sister ,"Listen you fucking little cunt, stay away from my sister or I swear you'll regret being born, now get the fuck out of my sight you hoe!" she screamed. I was torn. What if she was right? What if Freddie only loved me because he felt sorry for me?

A pool of salt water blurred my vision and I ran out the store. "Carly go after her I'm gonna have to teach this bitch some manners", Aaliyah said setting her bags down and glaring at Valerie.

Carly ran after me and left Aaliyah cursing out all the curses in all different kinds of languages at Valerie.

As I ran I bumped into another person. It was Freddie with Connor by his side. His hand held my chin which he pulled up to the eyes I loved. It was unbearable, I even—he slept with me!

I flinched at his touch and shook my head. "You don't love me, you don't love me" I kept repeating. Connor could only watch in horror as his sister repeated those words. Freddie frowned and took a step towards me. "What are you talking about? I love you more than anything".

Carly arrived to where I was she was breathing unsteadily. I shook my head "Liar! – he flinched back. "You fucking liar and to think I was actually in love with you I- I- I hate you I never want to see you again and if anything even started between us it's over, but why would you care." I sobbed and ran to the restrooms.

"Carly, Freddie started, what the fuck happened when you guys where at 'Charlotte Russe'. Carly explained everything thoroughly and detailed. Freddie's brown eyes wide and confused. "She-she believed her?" was all he could ask at the moment. Carly nodded "well you know it went deep in her so I guess she let it sink in".

Connor suddenly ran after his big sister. He went into the girls bathroom where he heard sobs and sniffles. "Sammy?" his little voice said. I immediately wiped my tears and noticed the tip of my fingers black from my mascara and eyeliner.

I took some toilet paper and realized that it didn't matter anymore. My heart was torn all over again and nothing could stick the pieces back together. Connor entered the room and him and I had an eyelock. "What happened?" he asked his eyes filled with worry and concern. I felt horrible and all I could do was throw my arms around him and sob some more. He hugged me back.

I just wished dad was here or m-m- I couldn't even say the word. Carly and Aaliyah entered the bathroom and opened the stall. They came over to me and hugged me. "It's not true" they both said.

I shook my head trying to decide whether to believe it or not. "Think about it would he have even _tried_ to have sex with you?"

"You guys had sex?" Carly asked. I nodded sadly trying to decide whether to regret it or hold on to it as a good memory. A jolt suddenly hit threw me and I felt dizzy. I tried standing up but ended up unconscious.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ At the hospital.

"Samantha, Samantha honey I need you to try to open your eyes for me", a voice said. I didn't recognize it thought probably because everything that was going on right now felt like a blur. I forced my eyelids to open and looked around me everyone was here. Connor, Carly, Aaliayh, dad and Mr. Shay.

I felt tears pricking my eyes again. I sniffled. "What's wrong?" My dad asked. "Aaliyah and Carly explained everything all over again from the beginning of the day to what came to be an end of it.

"Did Freddie do that to you?" my father asked me with sadness and anger in his eyes. I didn't move I didn't even flinch nor did I breathe. "What else did you make love while I was gone?" he practically roared. I still didn't move. "You're not going to talk fine, you are to never see Freddie again, you heard me never!" And with that he left the room.

Carly and Aaliyah just stared at me. I looked at the Hospital floor. I stood up and my eyes narrowed at the ground but then sorrow washed over me and I sank to my knees and cried.

The girls came over to me and comforted me by saying that everything was going to be alright and it was going to be ok. But everything wasn't going to be ok, at all.

The doctor came into my room smiling. "Congratulations! He started, your pregnant! My eyes widened and everything went blank.

_I woke up. I was in school, the cafeteria. I looked down and my belly was huge like 9 months. I walked out of the cafeteria on my way to my locker. Everyone stared at me on my way. Shouting words like: slut whore and cunt. I just cried my way over there. Freddie passed by me with Valerie glaring at me, he stopped._

_My mouth was slightly parted. "What you thought I loved you? Well think again Valerie is the only girl for me, a normal one. She has parent's. And by parents I mean she's not a motherless—"_

"Samantha!" It was my dad. I was in my room sweating and I was having a nightmare. My lip trembled "Dad tell me it's not true ….." He just sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "What do you want me to say? Do you want me to congratulate you? You want me to say 'congratulations Sam, your pregnant'".

"I have to go tell Freddie" I said throwing the covers off of me, but being stopped by my dad. "No," he said plain and flatly.

"What?"

"I told you at the hospital you're not going to see that boy ever again". My bottom lip quivered. Mr. Puckett walked out of the room and Connor and my sister came in.

"Sammy are you going to have a baby?" My sister scowled at him for his sudden outcome. "I have to see him" I breathed. My sister nodded, "midnight", was the only word she said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Midnight.

My eyes fluttered open. I was wearing a nightgown, the same one Evanescene wore in her music video- only shorter. I opened my window and stepped outside being careful with the plants on the windowsill.

I leaped off and landed on my feet. II started walking towards the house to the right on the corner of the street. While I walked slowly I sang:

How can you see into my eyes like open doors?  
Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb  
Without a soul, my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
Until you find it there and lead it back home

I was only about 100 yards from his house and I kept singing.  
Wake me up inside  
Wake me up inside  
Call my name and save me from the dark

I had already gotten half there but I did not stop singing and people were watching in curiosity what I was doing. They seemed to like it because no one complained.

Bid my blood to run  
Before I come undone  
Save me from the nothing I've become .

Now that I know what I'm without  
You can't just leave me  
Breathe into me and make me real  
Bring me to life.

Wake me up inside  
Wake me up inside  
Call my name and save me from the dark.

Bid my blood to run  
Before I come undone  
Save me from the nothing I've become .

I was already climbing up Freddie's side of the house and I accidentally woke him up. He looked at me in awe and opened the window. I kept on singing

Frozen inside without your touch  
Without your love, darling  
Only you are the life among the dead.

I being such a clutz and getting lost into people's eyes at times slipped but hung on to the windowsill. Freddie got out and stepped on it and held my hand. He followed my lead and we sang together.

All this time, I can't believe I couldn't see  
Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
Got to open my eyes to everything

I was slipping away from his grasp but he did not let me go, yet we both kept on singing with such passion I loved every bit of it.

Without thought, without voice, without a soul  
don't let me die here  
There must be something more  
Bring me to life!

Wake me up  
(Wake me up inside)  
I can't wake up  
(Wake me up inside)  
Save me  
(Call my name and save me from the dark)

Wake me up  
(Bid my blood to run)  
I can't wake up  
(Before I come undone)  
Save me  
(Save me from the nothing I've become)

He pulled me in and I smiled at him and touched his cheek gently. He placed his hand on mine and whispered," I've been living a lie". I shook my head furiously and explained everything that had happened in the hospital and my father's new rule and my new chapter in life.

He looked down at my belly and rubbed it. I smiled and looked into the loving brown orbs that belonged to the father of my unborn child. "You know I love you right?" Freddie asked me with hoping eyes. I smiled even wider," I know, I love you too Freddie Benson, I always will".

"C'mon you must be exhausted." He led me towards his bed and I laid my head down on his chest. Freddie's hand stroked my arm and he kissed my forehead. "Good-night", he said.

"Good-night".

* * *

**I have to admit I did shed some tears in this chapter but wow cool Samantha is pregnant will things get even more twisted? And what the hell happened to Valerie and how will she react When she hears about this conundrum Uh-oh. This can't be good, I'm going to put a poll up about what I should name the baby. Review and Rate!**


	12. Author's note Sorry again

**A/N: Hello I just wanted to let you guys know that I will not like, well I will not update unless you guys review. I know I'm stubborn but you know that's where I get my inspiration from so make sure you review!**


	13. Forgiveness

I woke up from the night's slumber in Freddie's arms. I sighed happily but my eyes widened as I realized I had stayed the night. 'Dad' I thought. I was getting out of bed, but my wrist was held firmly by the love of my life, Freddie. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Home" I said sadly. Freddie looked at me and pulled me back onto his bed gently. My bottom lip trembled at the thought of never seeing Freddie again and an ocean of tears began to pool in my blue eyes.

I blinked and they all rushed down my cheeks. Freddie wiped them off with his thumb and looked into my glossy eyes. "I'll go over tonight," he promised. I sniffled and bit my lip. "I love you Freddie" I told him pressing my forehead against his. He smiled and kissed my lips. I deepened the kiss and brushed my tongue over his bottom lip.

He opened his mouth and explored my mouth, but I broke apart and got off his bed. I waved at him and tried to open the window. It was still dark out, probably 6:30 in the morning. I tugged on the window again but it wouldn't budge. Until someone's hands went over mine and pushed the window upward.

I turned around and Freddie kissed the corner of my lip. "I love you", he whispered in my ear. I just nodded and swallowed hard, too hard. Without turning back I crawled out the window, climbed down, and started walking to my house.

It was Sunday, and I was sitting on my bed in my green bedroom thinking about school, when there was a knock on my door. "Come in!"

My dad came through the door holding something behind his back. I immediately panicked. 'Did he know?'

He sat on my bed and he looked in deep thought for a moment. "I'm sorry", he finally spoke. I looked up from the text book I was studying. "Huh?" I asked in shock.

"I'm sorry, he took my hand, I'm so sorry… For everything I said, I was in pure shock I don't know how to handle anything like this, your mother probably did, he chuckled, I'm just….." he trailed off.

I went up to him and hugged him. "I love you daddy", I tried holding my tears 'fucking hormones' I thought angrily.

"You may see Freddie I wouldn't be fair to keep him from his son or daughter."

All of a sudden there was a loud CRASH!! My dad and I glanced at each other and dashed out the door. We went to the kitchen and saw Connor on the floor with blood in his right arm crying hysterically. I rushed to his side and saw that glass was on the floor everywhere and cookies scattered around.

"See what happens when you get your hands in the cookie jar without permission" my father scolded. I glared at him "I'll handle this", I turned to Connor and held his bloody arm in my hand.

"C'mon let's get this cleaned up", I told my sobbing brother. I left my dad alone to clean up the mess and went into the bathroom to get the first aid kit. I ran a wet sponge over the blood and Connor flinched. "Connor, that needs to be cleansed. Now don't flinch unless you really want it to fucking hurt!"

He sat closer to me and I immediately regretted what I had just said. 'I can't believe I fucking did that. I wish a car would run over me.' I thought disgustedly. Connor sniffled and I lifted his chin up and looked into his hazel glossy eyes.

"I'm sorry, I'm really stressed and I've been going through a lot and I-I-, I just pulled him into a tight embrace and sobbed. 'Do I have to hurt every living thing in my path'

"It's ok, so I'm gunna have a niece or nephew soon?!" he asked excitedly. I nodded confused but smiled at his excitement.

"Cool!"

"Do you want to come with me to Freddie's house?" I asked him. He nodded again and hugged me "thank-you thank-you thank-you!"

I giggled "anything for you baby" I kissed his cheek and stood up, feeling a little heavy, 'get used to it your gonna look like a cow soon anyways', a little voice said in my head. I raised my eyebrow at it and pursed my lips.

"Let's go dress you up!" I told him, putting the kit away then turning the light off. He followed me and I dressed him in Jeans and his favorite spongbob shirt which said 'You're my best buddy on it'.

"Ready?" I asked him rubbing my nose against his lovingly. "Mmhnn".

We arrived at Freddie's home and I climbed to his window and knocked. He window flew open but I kept my balance this time. "Hey", he said in a deep voice. "Hey, I smiled up at him, I've got good news, but I need you to pull Connor up first".

"Hi Freddie!" Connor yelled. "Shh!" I scolded. Freddie waved. I went back down for Connor and pulled him up. Freddie took him and I climbed back up myself and he helped me out as well. I was panting, lately I was feeling so fatigue. Freddie chuckled. "You ok?" he asked.

"Y-y-yeah pant I-I-I'm pant great!" When I had taken hold of myself he kissed my cheek and I flushed. Connor watched in amazement which made me blush even more. "Can we play something?" Connor asked. I looked down at him. "Like what baby?"

"We could go to the park" Freddie suggested. Connor's eyes brightened with glee and eagerness, he nodded. "Ok, ok Connor don't act like this is the first time you've been to the park" I told my brother, giggling. But he was already hyper and nothing would control nor stop that.

We climbed down Freddie's house and made out way to the park. Connor was already ahead of us, Freddie and I watched him, our hands intertwined. We hadn't even been walking 10 minutes and I started feeling some weird cramps. I took a deep breath hoping that Freddie wouldn't notice.

I knew I wasn't successful when Freddie asked me what's wrong. I told him about the small pains but acted as if it weren't such a big deal. Freddie bought it and we finally arrived to the park.


	14. Emotionless

Connor, Freddie, and I were at the park. Freddie and I were sitting on a bench, watching Connor play with a new friend. His arm was wrapped around me and night was falling. I sighed, Freddie looked at me and frowned, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, It's just that I'm exhausted", I told him laying my head on his shoulder. Freddie kissed my forehead and called Connor saying that we were leaving.

Connor said bye to his little friend and his friend kissed his cheek. "Aww it's so cute" I said adorably. He came over to us cheeks red, "we can leave now" he informed us.

I nodded and we walked home together. When we arrived at my house, father was there in the kitchen waiting for me, and as soon as he saw Freddie his head bowed in embarrassment. I knew something might happen so just in case anything went wrong I sent Connor to his room to watch spongebob.

"Freddie, my father began he scratched his head and chuckled nervously, I hope you can forgive me for my mistake." Freddie nodded solemnly and went over to shake his hand. My father shook his hand and smiled but then his eyes darkened and he threw Freddie to the ground and kicked him in the ribs. My eyes widened and screamed at him, "No daddy stop it!"

He kicked Freddie again and this time, in his most sensitive spot. Freddie groaned in pain and covered himself. "You fucking cunt how dare you make love to my daughter, then you fucking get her pregnant you son of bitch!" he yelled at Freddie.

I went over to my dad and tried pushing him away from Freddie, I grabbed him from the back but he slapped me and my head banged against the wall. Freddie got up and pushed my father to the ground, and came over to me "are you alright?" I nodded and screamed "behind you!"

Freddie was knocked to the ground. Connor came around the corner and yelled "no stop dad no!" He went over but I grabbed him before he could get into the fight.

Freddie was winning his nose was bloody but he was winning. I went into the kitchen and called the police. I heard the sirens outside and they quickly came in and broke up the fight. "What the hell is going on in here?!"

Everything froze I choked at the sentence I was about to say my lower lip trembled,"m-m-my father t-t-tried to k-k-k-kill my boyfriend and …" I stopped there and sunk into my knees. Freddie came over to me and put his arm around me.

"Shh its gunna be ok everything will be fine alright don't cry" He said comfortingly stroking my hair. I felt a rush of anger go through my body, and my eyes became dark. I stood up and everyone stared at me while I left. It all came together now it was the stupid baby's fault. 'You should die you fucking baby, I don't think I want you anymore' I thought, scratching my stomach threw my shirt.

Freddie looked at me and as if he read my thoughts he said," you wouldn't do that, Samantha, he walked over to me with furious eyes but the cops held him back, you would never do that! Let me go!" He told the police men struggling."Samantha, please", his voice was chocking in sadness but he wouldn't let the tears pour down. I sniffled, and turned around, to face him, so many emotions were going through my head and I was starting to feel dizzy and nauseous. I began breathing unevenly as I sank to the ground and held my head in my hands. The police woman, Debbie, began approaching me and she knelt on the ground and put her arm around me," You will be ok, you're pregnant aren't you?"

I nodded, ashamed. "There isn't anything to be ashamed of, there are so many teens out there pregnant, and so many have done stupid things, like killing themselves and cutting themselves, some even tried killing their babies by taking drugs, and you know why?" she asked me. I shook my head. "They're afraid, of loosing their body or boyfriend, but I know you won't be like that". I blinked and was now in deep thought.

By the time I stood back up Freddie was sitting on the couch, and the police were gone. So was my father, Connor was asleep, and they had called and explained everything to my sister. I went over to the couch and sat next to Freddie, hands folded.

He sighed and I looked at his face, so many flashbacks came to me, by just looking at him. "I'm sorry", I whispered, taking his hand. He stood up and walked through the door. I breathed in deeply and blinked letting all my emotions fall down my cheeks. I wrapped my arms around my knees and cried, I fell asleep and woke up the next morning my mascara all over, eyes swollen, and I looked like a mess.

I sighed, I couldn't believe it, did Freddie leave me? My sister came in the room and sat down with me. She made me lay my head on her shoulder. "He didn't leave you, he just needs some time to think about it, you know, you really hurt him." I sniffled and sobbed. "I'm a monster, I kill anyone in my path just to get what I want I'm turning into a-a-Valerie!" I exclaimed.

Aaliyah pushed me off of her roughly. "Don't you dare say you're turning into a Hoe/bitch/slut. You're my sister, no sister of mine will be a Hoe." She told me, her eyes were narrowed. "Anyways start getting ready, school starts at nine, and it's, Aaliyah looked at the grand clock in our living room, 7:23."

I got up and headed towards the bathroom. I stopped and peaked in my brother's room to see if he was ok, he was sleeping soundly, too bad I had to wake him up so he could take a shower. I entered the room and sat on his bed, making it shake a little. My brother being a light sleeper fluttered his eyes open and smiled at me "morning Sammy!" he said enthusiastically. I couldn't help but smile back. "Morning Connor," I said embracing him.

I picked him up and took out towel. After our long shower, Aaliyah had already made breakfast and we were just about to go to school until my house phone rang. I looked at the time it was 8:05, we have lots of time, so I went over and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Too bad you left Freddie, huh?" I recognized that voice from anywhere it was Valerie.

"I didn't leave him, and anyways not like your getting anywhere with him".

"Oh really, we'll see about that one sweetie, besides why would he want some fat pregnant chick?"

My eyes widened, I looked at my belly, I hadn't started to show. "I'm not pregnant" I told her flatly.

"You wish you weren't, you worthless hoe" she spat. I did wish I weren't, I blinked back the tears that were starting to form. "Why do you hate me?"

"You're a useless stupid piece of shit, who wants to bang Freddie everyday, why wouldn't I hate you hun." I sniffled and bit my bottom lip. "See you at school, slut" Valerie hung up. I hung up the phone slowly and ran into the bathroom. My sister was staring at me all along and ran into the bathroom with me followed by Connor. I was throwing up, I felt so sick and nauseated with myself.

I threw up my breakfast and Aaliyah was folding my hair and rubbing my back. When I was finally done, which seemed like a lifetime for me. I rinsed out my mouth with Scope and ate a couple of tick tacks.

"Let's go" I said walking through the doors.


	15. Nighmare with a happy ending

**A/N: I have so many chapters I work really hard and all I have is 11 reviews?! Horrible. Until I get 5 review more I will not update. See how I did not update for a while? Well that's what you people get. =/**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly.**

_We arrived at school and when I walked through the doors everyone stared at me. I heard whispers and murmurs. Carly walked over to us. I was relieved maybe she knew something about this. "Carly? W-what's going on?" I asked her. Her head bowed down. "I'm sorry, I'm not allowed to hang out with sluts."_

_My jaw hung open and Carly passed by me purposely bumping into my shoulder. I blinked and the murmurs began turning into screams and shouts. All I could hear was 'Nobody wants you bitch' and 'get the fuck out of our school you little cunt!' I couldn't bear it anymore. My body shook as I dragged it toward my locker. I took all the books I needed and slammed my locker shut tears pouring as if there were a non-stop thunder storm in my eyes._

_I sniffled and my eyes widened as I saw Freddie and Valerie. Their hands intertwined. Valerie glared at me Freddie came up " you didn't think I actually loved you right?" I shook my head and quickly nodded. "You're a really guillable girl and anyways your fat look at you". I looked at my belly and it was nice and plump as if I were already 8 months._

_Freddie went back to Valerie's side and pecked her lips whispering something in her ear. She nodded and smiled at him. I looked at them both and Valerie walked towards me and slammed me against the locker by elbowing my stomach and punching my lower abdomen. My knees couldn't bear it anymore. I suddenly felt a shocking pain and I clutched my belly._

"_Someone please help me!" I yelled out helpless. But no one was there and the pain got even more intense "AHH please!" I screamed tears still flowing down my now red face. "Freddie!" was all I could think of yelling and I saw blood pouring out of my lower body._

"FREDDIE!" I yelled. My sister quickly pulled over and I was panting and my forehead was sweating. "What's the matter what happened?" she said alarmed. I touched my body and my hands immediately flowed down to my stomach. I rubbed it and felt the small bump. My lower lip trembled and I sobbed cradling my belly. "I'm so sorry, I've been such a bad mother to you." Aaliyah handed me a tissue and I took It and blew my nose.

"You were having a nightmare, it's not real, it's just like when we pretended to be princesses that time we went to Disney world." She told me fluffing my hair. I sniffled and I noticed we were still in the car. "C'mon let's go now it's 8:27" she said taking her keys out of the thingy where she put it in the car.(No idea of what it is called) I took a deep breath as I walked through the doors.

I winced as I waited for everything to come to life. Nothing happened, let go the air I was holding in for the last, What? Minute? Carly walked toward my sister and I smiling really big. "What's up with you? You look like you just saw Taylor Lautner." I said

"No even better, the school dance is just around the corner! We have a dance for almost every season and it's like the best, plus we get to go with guys!" The smile I had plastered onto my face was already fading when she said the B word. Carly's smile faded away also "I-I-I'm so sorry I forgot that- Oh god- I didn't know I-" she stuttered. I shook my head.

"It's ok love isn't my thing at the moment."

"He hasn't even broken up with you so shut your trap and quit the drama woman, time for us to shine at that dance. When is it Carls?

"Friday".

Aaliyah's eyes bulged out of their sockets. "Huh?"

"This Friday, you know the one that comes before Saturday, the day that comes before Thursday the- I get it!!" My sister interrupted.

I rolled my eyes and shook my head, walking towards my locker. There was a note on it. It read:

'**Meeting you was fate. Becoming your friend was a choice. But falling in love with you, I had no control over. Please forgive me. I love you, more than life itself. Please Samantha Marie Puckett. I love you so much.'**

**Freddie**

I smiled and turned around. When II became face to face with the only person I had ever had this much love for. Freddie. His face was plain. No emotion as if he were waiting for something. I nodded and he picked me up and twirled around with me. I giggled and wrapped my arms around his neck. "I love you" I said as I leaned in. "I Love you to" he leaned in and our lips crashed together.

As if they were both famished for not making that connection for such a long time. I knew only then that he needed me and well I needed him. Life Is that way with love at times. When we finally released eachother there was an aww sound coming from my right side. It was Carly and Aaliyah. "What'd I tell ya." Aaliayah told me. "Yeah, I agreed, our love is stronger than I thought."

"It's made of iron with metal, Freddie added, and it's protected by chains." I giggled and kissed him again this time longer. Until the bell rang that is. We walked together to our homeroom class holding hands and laughing happily. Little did we know someone with the evil eye was looking in our love direction.

It stared quietly and mysteriously.

**I'm scared. Well I better see those reviews, also if you know what my other story is about. You know the video game Devil May Cry 4. Yeah read it and review if you like. Vote on my poll thingy majig Please I need your opinions. Like badly! So Vote away! And I'll see you next time in ****''Transferring Schools'' **** Btw I do not own the poem Meeting you was fate.**


	16. Blah Blah Blah!

**A/N: Yeah I couldn't resist but this means I will not write for maybe a week. I was really bored and lonely today at my house so I started writing since there was nothing really else to do. But anyway here is your chapter that I guess only one person wanted.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly. And **_**italics **_**mean thoughts ok?**

It was Thursday and Aaliyah, Carly, and I were all at the mall shopping for our outfits for tomorrow. We entered a store called ''iRainbow'' Which had many prom dresses in it. (No such thing as that store by the way) Carly and Aaliyah scattered all over the place looking for the right dress. I sighed and sat on a bench. I was a little too shy to go and look around. So I just sat there until this guy came and sat with me as well.

He was staring at me. I shifted every now and then uncomfortably. _'Carly sis where are_ _you guys'. _"Hey, what's up?" The guy finally asked me. "Um n-nothing really." I replied uneasy. "Cool" he folded his hands together and his legs were spread out wide taking in most of the bench so I was just at the tip. "I go to your school by the way. I'm in your music class and future D.j. for the dance." He bragged.

"Oh, well that's nice."

"Yeah, I'm Shane."

"I'm Samantha", I said sticking my hand out to shake his. He gladly took it. "Nice to meet you"

"Likewise."

"Your voice is fantastic, It's just amazing. How would you like to sing for us? You know at the dance, maybe something that'll make us guys go crazy. You don't have to do it alone." Shane added.

I thought about it."I don't know, I have a boyfriend and I don't think that he will like other guys checking me out, you know?"

"Like I said you don't have to do it alone so you can pick out other people to sing with, for example Valerie she is an amazing dancer, she could be a backup dancer." Shane told me nodding in agreement to his own idea. I cringed at the name Valerie, but my expression softened when I felt a hand on my shoulder. It was my sister and Carly each with two bags by their hands. "Hey Shane," Carly said hypnotized. "Sup Carls". Carly smiled and shook her head as in saying nothing. "Well just here shopping foor the big day tomorrow. What are you up to?"

Shane explained about tomorrow and how we could all perform on stage, for the crowd. I did like singing so it wasn't a bad idea. But I didn't want guys checking me out as Shane was telling me about. It'll make me all tense and make me wanna watch out for every move we signal to the audience.

"We'll do it!" Aaliyah and Carly agreed together. "Awsome! See you guys tomorrow and text me let me know how the beat goes or call me whichever is fine." Shane gave his number to Carly who looked as if someone just offered her some kind of crack and she was already nuts. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms over my large sized chest. "You could be in charge of the song writing, Carly and me will be in charge of the choreography." My sister told me. "Carly and I," I corrected. I heard a whatever comming from her and with that we left the store. "So what did you guys get?" I asked trying to peak in to the bags. "Well, I got this, "Aaliyah pulled out a dress from her bag. (It's the dress from the like below)

.com/prom-exclusive/purple-strapless-short-ballgown-152286-7053

"And I got this, but we still need to look for shoes, right Aly?" Carly said as she took a beautiful gown out of her bag.

.com/shop/dresses/viewitem-PD489927

"Wow it's so pretty!" I admired. "We didn't forget about you, so I got you a little somethin'" Aaliyah handed me a bag and I frowned the bag was pretty big, it was probably huge. My eyes widened as I took my dress out.

"It's, my lip trembled and Carly and Aaliyah started to panic, it's so beautiful, I went over to hug them and they embraced me back, thank-you guys so much!" "Your welcome"

"Now let's go look for shoes!" I said enthusiastically. We all hurried into the 'Gorgeous' store and we each bought a pair of shoes that would match our dresses. "All we need to do is our hair," Carly said. We were walking towards the car. "Wow I'm exhausted" I commented. "Me too," Aaliyah agreed.

Carly was going to sleepover which meant that we were going to have some fun tonight. "Hey why don't we play truth or dare?" I suggested, closing Connor's door after I had put him to sleep. "Don't we have to, like, wake up early tomorrow?" My sister asked unsure. Carly shook her head," the principal said that since we girls take so much time to dress up, the school won't be open until the dance starts, so we're basically off tomorrow".

"Wait! Fuck! We need to get started on that song" I cussed out. Our eyes were wide, I quickly got a piece of paper and waited for some suggestions. "We should write a sexy song that involves boys, something we could dedicate to our guys" my sister suggested.

"Ya, Carly said, we could make it all naughty too, the Principal won't be there so none of us will get in trouble for it. Nor will the teacher they will be in the Teacher's Lounge."

I thought and started a verse,

Ohhh, Ba da da da ba da da da da

Comin' out your mouth with your blah blah blah  
Zip your lip like a padlock  
And meet me at the back with the jack and the jukebox  
I don't really care where you live at  
Just turn around boy, let me hit that  
Don't be a little bitch with your chit chat  
Just show me where your dicks at

Carly and Aaliyah looked at eachother and Carly started this time

Musics up  
Listen hot stuff  
I'm in love  
With this song  
So just hush  
Baby shut up  
Heard enough

My sister got the hang of it and she made some hand gestures and giggle while she sang the chorus

Stop t-t-talkin' that  
Blah blah blah  
Think you'll be getting this  
Nah nah nah  
Not in the back of my  
Car-ar-ar  
If you keep talking that  
Blah blah blah blah blah

I moved along with the beat and smiled widely while making up another verse

Boy come on get your rocks stuff  
Come put a little love in my glove box  
I wanna dance with no pants on, holla  
Meet me in the back with the jack and the jukebox  
So cut to the chase kid  
'Cause I know you don't care what my middle name is  
I'm gunna be naked  
And your wasted

Carly sang next but this time with more feeling and enthusiasm in her voice

Musics up  
Listen hot stuff  
I'm in love  
With this song  
So just hush Baby shut up  
Heard enough

This time we all sang together and giggled along the way, although I kept my focus.

Stop t-t-talkin' that

Blah blah blah  
Think you'll be that  
getting this  
Nah nah nah  
Not in the back of my  
Car-ar-ar  
If you keep talking that  
Blah blah blah blah blah

You be delaying, you always sayin' some shit  
You say I'm playin' I'm never layin the disc  
Sayin blah blah blah cause I don't care who you are  
In this bar it only matters who I is

Stop t-t-talkin' that  
Blah blah blah  
Think you'll be getting this  
Nah nah nah  
Not in the back of my  
Car-ar-ar  
If you keep talking that  
Blah blah blah blah blah

Blah blah blah  
Think you'll be getting this  
Nah nah nah  
Not in the back of my  
Car-ar-ar  
If you keep talking that  
Blah blah blah blah blah

Ohh  
Blah Blah Blah  
Stop talking  
Stop t-t-talkin' that

We all squealed, and were now chattering about how this song would blow everyone's mind's away and how we should form a band. Soon enough we were all huddled together under the covers snoring. Well Carly and Aaliyah were while I was finishing up the last touches of my own personal song I had written for Freddie. I smiled that satisfactorial smile I always wore on my face when I was heading to bed.

**Wow so yeah how cool is that. I know there is going to be lot's of songs I like Evanescence and Taylor swift and More so just contact me If you have any ideas. Love you Chao!**


	17. Dancing my ass off!

**A/N: Wow today is a big day isn't it? Haha well enjoy it while you can, because trouble is coming along the way. –Evil laugh then coughs like an old person- Yeah I have got to stop doing that. Anyway, yeah enjoy this chapter while you can. As you know the **_italics_** are in the italics wow o-o I almost didn't make any sense there. You may wanna play the song Blah Blah Blah for this chapter by Kesha and your love is my drug by her also. =]] ~Katie**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly.**

* * *

The sun's bright beams broke in through my bedroom window. I sat up on my bed and stretched._ 'Today is your big day'. _I got out of bed and fixed the sheets and covers. After I was done I went into the bathroom and brushed my teeth. '_I wonder if they're still asleep'._ I walked in Connor's room and saw him playing with his little train.

"Sammy!" He yelled, as he ran up to me and embraced my torso. I hugged my back and kissed the top of his head. "Morning my little ray of sunshine", I ruffled his hair and smirked at the evil thought I had just come up with. I looked back at the hall way to see if the girls had woken up yet. "Connor, listen to what we're going to do. We're gunna go inside the room and scare Carly and Aly. This is how we're gonna do it," I whispered it in his ear to make sure they were not awake yet.

"Ready? I whispered to him, when we were in the room. He nodded and giggled silently. I mouthed the numbers: One, Two, Three.

"FIRE!" We both yelled. Aaliyah and Carly sprung up and screamed. "Where? Where?!" My sister asked holding a pillow to her chest as if that was going to protect her from it. Connor and I were rolling on the floor laughing. I was laughing so hard that I felt this weird thing bump against my stomach. I immediately stopped and placed a hand to my belly. I inhaled and exhaled then stood up from the floor.

Carly and Aaliyah both had irritated faces. My sister pursed her lips," I swear you can be such a child at times," she said, snorting. I cocked my head to the side and copied her expression, "well sometimes you release that irritation that my body absorbs, c'mon we were just trying to have a little fun. Now go brush your teeth so we can take a shower and go do our hair at the mall."

"What time is it?" Carly asked. I shrugged.

I went over to my sister's Winnie The Pooh clock and my eyes widened at what the current time was. "Fuck hurry up go get ready, it's already 12:50 P.M. Now we only have 7 hours to get ready and we still have to go get Freddie, Griffen, and Shane to sing that part we wrote." I stomped my foot and huffed.

"What the hell are we waiting for Santa Clause, let's fucking get ready!" My siister yelled exasperatingly. Connor just stared at us like a little chipmunk, he's just adorable. "I wanna take a shower with Carly!" He declared, going over to Carly and holding her, they had become really close apparently. She giggled, "sure and we could leave you at my house my brother Spencer will have a whole lot of fun with him."

Aaliyah and I nodded agreeing and we all sprang to different bathrooms and took our showers. As soon as I was done I went into my room and put on some white skinny jeans with my golden high heals and a yellow tank top that said 'peace' on it. Carly walked in and was wearing a denim miniskirt, green shoes, and a light green tank-top that had the word 'Adorable-ness' on it.

"Is Aaliyah ready yet?"

I shook my head and looked around for a small figure. "Where's Connor?" I asked her. Connor appeared yelling, "here I am!" I laughed. Aaliyah came in and was wearing the same exact outfit as I was. I rolled my eyes and she huffed, "I really don't care about the clothes, we need to go shopping for our outfits to sing that song anyways".

She had a point. "Let's get going, Carly said looking at her wrist watch, its 2:00 that only leaves us with 5 hours!"

We ran downstairs and got in the car. We drove in silence, the whole way, I was listening to music on my iPod, Carly was talking to Shane, Connor was playing his DSi and my sister was of course driving.

I sighed, a sigh of relief as soon as we reached the Long Island Plaza. "Finally," I breathed. We went in got our hair done and took Connor to Carly's house. I met Spencer, he could be easily confused by an 11-year-old he is so much fun, I could really get used to hanging out over there.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Backstage.

Freddie, Shane, and Griffen were next to our room backstage, getting ready. Us gals were putting the finishing touches on our make-up. "I don't know If I wanna do this anymore, I mean look at me, I looked at myself in the mirror at the outfit my sister had insisted on buying me, I look like some-some VALERIE!" I spat out.

Carly laughed at my sarcasm, "no you don't you look sexy, now make sure you don't screw up in this," she said. Aaliyah put the eyeline she had finished using away," yeah you look gorgeous so, you better feel it".

It was show time and we walked to the back of the curtains, I felt like making a run for it while I could but Carly and Aaliyah held me down good. Too much. My heart was pounding so hard I thought I heard my rib cage crack when the curtains flew open after Shane had presented us. The music started.

I fixed the headphone connected to my hair and ear,_ 'fuck this bullshit I'll sing like I've never sang before goddamit'. _My hips were already movig to the beat when I finished that line.

Oh  
Ba da da da ba da da da da

Comin' out your mouth with your blah blah blah  
Zip your lip like a padlock  
And meet me at the back with the jack and the jukebox  
I don't really care where you live at  
Just turn around boy, let me hit that  
Don't be a little bitch with your chit chat  
Just show me where your dicks at!

Carly came up and smiled widely when she sang this line and placed her hands on her head and moved her hips.

Musics up  
Listen hot stuff  
I'm in love  
With this song  
So just hush  
Baby shut up  
Heard enough

My sister came up and placed her index finger on her lips then licked it as she let it fall and pursed her lips.

Stop t-t-talkin' that  
Blah blah blah  
Think you'll be getting this  
Nah nah nah  
Not in the back of my  
Car-ar-ar  
If you keep talking that  
Blah blah blah blah blah

Freddie, Shane and Griffen came put for this one and I sang this line solo. The boys were dancing against us and veryone in the crowd was chering and the boys where –wooo-ing. I grinned and rubbed my fingers from my right hand together as if asking for money for my line.

Boy come on get your rocks stuff  
Come put a little love in my glove box  
I wanna dance with no pants on, holla  
Meet me in the back with the jack and the jukebox  
So cut to the chase kid  
'Cause I know you don't care what my middle name is  
I'm gunna be naked  
And your wasted

Freddie was grinding against me and I had to bite my lip to make sure I didn't moan because in this part we all had to sing together, I heard a few whistles from guys, and Freddie let me go so we could do our dance move that we invented.

Music's up  
Listen hot stuff  
I'm in love  
With this song  
So just hush  
Baby shut up  
Heard enough

Stop t-t-talkin' that  
Blah blah blah  
Think you'll be getting this  
Nah nah nah  
Not in the back of my  
Car-ar-ar  
If you keep talking that  
Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah

Freddie, Griffen, and Shane sang this part just like rappers I was impressed.

You be delaying, you always sayin' some shit  
You say I'm playin' I'm never layin the disc  
Sayin blah blah blah cause I don't care who you are  
In this bar it only matters who I is

Now it was our turn to do our last dance move as Carly, Aaliyah, and I sang this part together.

Stop t-t-talkin' that  
Blah blah blah  
Think you'll be getting this  
Nah nah nah  
Not in the back of my  
Car-ar-ar  
If you keep talking that  
Blah blah blah blah blah

Blah blah blah  
Think you'll be getting this  
Nah nah nah  
Not in the back of my

Car-ar-ar  
If you keep talking that  
Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah

I came up to a crowd of boys teasingly and they were just dying to touch me. I moved away from the boys who were about to rape me when I was done.

Ohh  
Blah Blah Blah  
Stop talking  
Stop t-t-talkin' that

The crowd went wild and I couldn't help but grin widely. We all embraced together and I knew from that point that was soon going to be the center of attencion of the school.

**

* * *

**

**Wow cool huh just watch the stupid video I really did not know how to describe the dance moves. Anyways I am not going to upload for some time since I gave you guys enough so until next time! Wait what is going to happen what's the bad thing that is going to happen hmm I don't know but we will soon find out my friends. Until 5 reviews bye!**


	18. Awards

**A/N: Yes I know you think I'm horrible, but well you know I am a very busy person. I am Part-time model. Look up Kira doo Or Katie Babyfayce and you'll see a picture of me! Anyways haha here is the chapter it is in Sam's POV as always and I hope you enjoy. We skipped about 3 months so be happy don't worry, Sam got bigger, yay!**

**Disclaimer: I will never own iCarly –Cries-**

It was already December here in Long Island, many things had changed. One, Freddie and I are falling more and more in love every day. Two, it got very cold. Three, I now work in a Supermarket. Four, I am not three months into pregnancy and I got bigger, like a small lump, although I eat a lot so it's a little bigger than that. And lastly five, I got a brand new piano for my birthday. (Yeah I know you guys missed it. It was so much fun! I love it Sam's belly is adorable haha) So yeah, everything is going great. I have a doctor's appointment 3 weeks from now.

I was driving to school with my sister, while I studied for my science exam. "So, Aaliyah started, how's your life going?" I looked at her with a funny look and giggled, "you should know we live together". She chuckled ,"sorry for asking, we just don't talk much your know. I really wanna be close to you, just like we were when we were kids."

I felt a little guilty for bursting off on her in that way, "I'm sorry, hormones but yeah I'm doing great." I rubbed my small bump and the car came to a stop. I got out of the car and saw Freddie waiting for me in the front doors of the school. I smiled and walked over to him. He embraced me from my waist and pecked my lips. "Hey".

"Morning", I mumbled. He kissed my hair, "how'd you sleep?"

"I slept fine, how about you?" I rubbed my eye and yawned. Freddie chuckled and stroked my cheek. "Doesn't seem like it". I laughed and smacked him playfully in the arm. "C'mon love birds let's get inside I wanna see my lover." Aaliyah said walking through the doors. "Let's go, babe" Freddie said lacing our hands together.

Aaliyah walked over to Griffen's locker and embraced him around the neck. "Sup Mrs. Roberts" he greeted her, giving her a passionate kiss, which turned into a hot make-out. Freddie and I walked over to them, "don't eat your faces out", I warned.

Freddie chuckled and I grinned, my sister sent a playful glare at me. I went over to my locker alone and took out my needed books. When I turned around I came face to face with my enemy, Valerie. "Hey, fattie" she said. I ignored her and continued putting my books away. "You know, some senior girls told me they saw a pig running around, think you've seen it. Let me describe it for you, It has curly blond hair and it's awfully short and fat, they call it Samantha."

The girls behind her laughed and she grinned triumphantly. Tears were forming at the peak of my eyes and I sniffled. "Aww, is the baby gunna cry. Wel suck it up you smug!"

The tears were now running freely down my cheeks and I slammed my locker shut and ran into the bathroom hearing a few people calling behind me. "Sam, Sam? Where are you are you alright?" It was my best friend Carly. I opened the stall door for her and she came in, Carly knelt in front of me. "You ok?, she took my hand and stoked it, I just shook my head, it'll be alright, you're not fat nor are you a pig."

My lip quivered, " M-m-maybe i-i-it's t-t-true i-i-I'm fat". I managed to choke out. Carly sighed, "c'mon let's get you to Freddie and Aly". I cooperated and stood up. We came out of the bathroom and Freddie caught my swollen eye and came jogged over to me. "What happened?" he looked at Carly. "Well Valrie happened again", Carly said pushing me over into his arms. His arms wrapped around me and I hugged him back.

"I love you, whether you're skinny, fat, tall, or short. Got that?" I nodded sincerely. "Good" he responded.

After class wasn't as good as morning was either. It was hell. I wanted an omelet and they wouldn't give me one! How horrible isn't it? That's what I was craving and they wouldn't make me one. Apparently they do not know how to feed a pregnant woman.

"I still want my omelet!" I pouted. My sister groaned and Carly sighed, Freddie just chuckled. "You know there are millions of different kinds of foods and you pick that one to sulk about, I don't even know how to make that bullshit so eat something else already goddammit!" My sister shouted. I bit my lip and sniffled, trying hard not to be hurt by all of it, it would only make me cry.

I got over it after a while and just ate a banana instead. I completed my science exam, it was a piece of cake. Today would be the award ceremony.

There are 4 kinds of awards, the Merit which means you did your best but did not succeed in getting second honors. Second Honors you have achieved a good stage. First honors you did very well everything was very good not a single bad grade. Last but not least, Principals award. The best of all awards, you did perfect everything was perfect.

All the students were sitting down in the auditorium to receive their award. I was nervous and excited. They went by the Freshman and Juniors. They were finally in the sophomore classes and the home room teacher called out the name and gave the award to the Principal and the principal would give the award to the student. They called out the names in alphabetical order.

"For merit award we have, my teacher Mrs. Jennette began,

Amelia Roberts

Arabella Tibets

Arlene Torres

Henry vega and

Rosalie Harvard." They all went over to pick up their award and we clapped for them. "The following students have achieved second honors,

Daniel exavior

Drake angel

Griffen long

Linda Rodriguez

Manuel rivera

Natalie sanchez

Oskairyl Diaz and

Raymond Say" They all went to pick up their awards with big grins on their faces and I fidgeted in my seat _'oh no I didn't make it!'_

"The following students have received first honors,

Aaliyah Puckett

Carly Shay

David Rose

Evana Lease

Freddie Benson and

Valerie Compress!" Everyone applauded and my hopes were down and I sighed sadly. "The following student's have received the Principals award,

Melanie Pickett

Samantha Puckett and

Scarly Ramirez!" My eyes went wide and I stood up from the chair and walked over to get my award. I bit my lip as I took the award and shook the Principals hand.

When it was all done many people came to congratulate me I felt so proud of myself today was the best day ever, but could it stay this way?

**DUN DUN DUN stay tuned next chapter. Will the day end up a mess? Who know's I need reviews and then I'll give you your story. So review click that button up there or down there whatever.**


	19. iWarm you up

**A/N: Hi people! In this chapter, there will be a little surprise for all you guys. Make sure to review, bye. This is In Sam's POV ~Katie**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own iCarly so get over it. Nor do I own the song When I look at you. I wish I did.**

* * *

It was a snowy day in Long Island. It was super cold. The heater wasn't even working and I was freezing. There wasn't really much to do. Connor was in his room doing his homework, my sister was in Griffens house and Carly went on a trip to see her aunt in D.C. So I was basically alone here. I sighed, _maybe Freddie could come over and make me an omelet, _I thought happily. I pursed my lip and shook my head.

'_That wouldn't be right, but I miss him. Plus I'm fucking starving, my ass is cold and there isn't any heat. I pay for that bull shit and it doesn't even go off?'_ I thought angrily, I felt a small pressure on my belly and smiled apologetically at it. "Sorry baby" I said to him or her, while rubbing my tummy gently.

I sighed again and went to the living room. _'Maybe there's something on T.V.' _I took the remote and switched my flat screen on to the CMT channel and listened to Taylor swift songs. My phone started vibrating and it was a text message from Freddie:

**iKi11Haterz: Hey bby what r u up to?**

I smiled and texted back.

**iGoddess(I changed my IM thingy): Nothing really bored and the baby is hungry =[[ **

**iKi11Haterz: Want me to go ovr? **

I wanted to say yes but it might not be right since there is going to be a blizzard and all, I didn't want him to be stuck with me in a house. But I got over it and said yes instead.

**iGoddess: Yeah if you're up to it.**

**iKi11Haterz: Anything for you babe, be there in 20 mins.**

**iGoddess: See you then 'Doctor Sexy'..**

I set my phone down and continued watching CMT for a little while when I suddenly started humming and stoking my belly. I had just written a song without even taking precaution. How amazing is that?! Very. I got up feeling a little heavier than usual and went over to the piano. My fingers touched the delicate wood lightly and I sat on the bench. I tried to figure out the tune that I had made up for the song and laced it with the piano. So I started singing the lyrics.

Everybody needs inspiration,  
Everbody needs a song.  
A beautiful melody,  
When the night's so long.  
Cause there is no guarantee,  
That this life is easy.

I was surprised at myself for actually being able to sing that high. I continued singing think about Freddie and how life turned out for us.

And when my world is falling apart.  
When there's no light to break up the dark,  
That's when I look at you.  
When the waves are flooding the shore,  
and I can't find my way home anymore.  
That's when I,I, I look at you

It was true, the song was telling the truth Freddie has been with me through it all, when I found out I was pregnant, when I cried and even the jovial times like us singing together. My grin was getting bigger and bigger by the moment. I thought I looked the chesire cat.

When I look at you,  
I see forgiveness,  
I see the truth.  
You love me for who I am,  
Like the stars hold the moon,  
Right there where they belong.  
and I know im not alone.

I know I'm not alone, when it comes to Freddie he comforts me whatever the situation. The reason my love for him is so strong. I heard the door and it was him. I turned towards the door and he smiled at me, I returned It and kept singing, with more power than before, just to show him how much I loved him.

Yeah when my world is falling apart,  
When there's no light to break up the dark,  
That's when I look at you.  
When the waves are flooding the shore,  
and I can't find my way home anymore,  
That's when I, I, I look at you.

He smiled even wider and came over to me and wrapped him arms around my stomach without putting any pressure on it. I saw Connor come out of his room with a puzzled look I set him an inviting smile motioning him to come and listen. He came over and smiled when I sang the next part. I guess he liked it.

You, appear just like a dream to me.  
Just like kaleidoscope colors,  
That cover me,  
All I need,  
Every breath that I breathe,  
Don't you know you're beautiful!

I was really impressed with myself for how high pitched I could actually go I never thought that I could do it but I do and that's all that matters now.

Yeah

When the waves are flooding the shore,  
and I can't find my way home anymore,  
That's when I, I, I look at you.  
I look at you, Yeah.

You, appear just like a dream to me. I ended the song with the soft side of my voice and I heard Connor clapping and cheering me on from behind me. I smiled at him. "On core!" he yelled.

I turned around and Freddie pecked my lips. I hugged him ,"I'm hungry". He chuckled and Connor was still staring in disgust, "I thought he was your friend," he said. "No he's more than that, beyond it."

"Whatever", he responded, and went back into his room to finish his homework I'm sure. "I love the song, it's amazing." Freddie murmured in my ear. "Mm" I moaned lightly as the air from his breath tickled my ear.

"Freddie?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you". I felt him smile in my hair.

"I love you too".

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Lemonade~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He kissed me again and I deepened the kiss and his lips parted slightly. My tongue went into him and I explored my lover's mouth without missing any corner. I let a moan escape my lips as Freddie stroked my breasts. He slipped his hands from under me and carried me towards my father's room.

I kicked the door open with my foot, I couldn't use my hands because I was rubbing Freddie's chest and my other hand was on his cheek. My lips well they were enjoying themselves.

Freddie set me down on the bed and started unbuttoning my shirt, I pulled his Aeropostale shirt over his head and licked my lips hungrily at his chest. His lips went to my neck and he sucked and nibbled at it gently, trying hard not to give me a hickey. My eyes closed and another soft moan escaped my lips. Freddie moved down and kissed my stomach a few times.

I smiled and I felt Freddie pulled my pants down and him rubbing my clit. I bit my lip as he kept rubbing me through the fabric. I was beginning to feel wet and Freddie slid my panties down my legs and threw it towards the sofa. I felt something hot against my wet cunt. It wasn't unpleasant it felt amazing, my eyes fluttered open and I gasped loudly as Freddie's tongue went inside me.

My hands flew on my breasts massaging then and pinching my nipples. I felt Freddie grin against my skin and he inserted his index and middle fingers in me. "Ohh" I breathed as he went faster. His fingers curled inside me and he started to nibble on my clit. "MMmm" I moaned louder now. His fingers pumped in harder and faster, and I moaned louder each time.

Freddie stood up and took his belt and pants off. Then he came over and kissed me, I kissed him back and stroked his hard member. His hand held the back of my head and got tangled in my blond hair. He moaned as I stroked it, faster and I flipped him over. I smiled at him and kissed his chest and bit his nipples gently and traced his packs with my tongue.

I finally got to my destination. I took his boxers off and his hard member popped out. My eyes widened and Freddie chuckled. "I haven't seen it in 3 months! Don't blame me."

I began to stroke it and I tucked my hair behind my ear. I placed my mouth around his head and began to circle my tongue around it. I forced the whole thing down my throat, but immediately took it out as I started to cough. Freddie sat up and looked at me with worried eyes are you ok, did I hurt you?"

I smiled and coughed, shaking my head. He laid back down uneasy. I began to stroke it again and took the tip in my mouth. ''Easy'' Freddie reminded me. I rolled my eyes and stuck the whole thing in my mouth again, this time without gagging. I began to stroke it as I sucked it. I took it out of my mouth and licked it from his balls to the tip, making him let out a sharp gasp.

I smiled knowing he liked it. I began to bob my head up and down while stroking him harder each time. "S-s-sam I-I-I'm g-g-gonna blow". I deep-throated him and he released into my mouth. I liked it off his member's head and sucked the rest, then I came up and kissed him. "You are one wild girl." He commented. I smiled at him and he grabbed my hips and stuck himself in me. I didn't notice that my walls had tightened back to their normal size and a rush of pain traveled through my body.

"Oh god, ah mm it hurts a little," one of my eyes had closed.

"Sorry".

"It's ok" I said getting used to the pain, when suddenly Freddie flipped me over. "My turn". He thrust himself in me and started kissing down my neck. His thrusts started getting faster by the minute and we were covered in sweat by the time, that we came together.

"I love you" he said wrapping his arms around my waist protectively. I smiled and pecked his lips once more. "I love you too".

**

* * *

**

**That's your surprise! A longer, and more detailed lemon. I love all of you ha ha. REVIEW AND VOTE ON MY NEW POLL ABOUT WHAT THE SEX OF THE BABY WILL BE AND THE NAME. YOU CAN VOTE FOR 2 HURRY I WILL ONLY GIVE YOU A WEEK!**


	20. iLove My Belly

**A/N: I just wanted to say that, you guys have been amazing to me thank-you, you have made my experience at here just beautiful give yourselves a round of applause ~Every one claps~ Yes so thank-you I love you all especially the person who called me gorgeous. ^_^ ~Katie**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly. Dan.... It's all yours. V_V**

I woke up at around midnight and found someone's grasp around me. I turned and saw Freddie sleeping soundly with his muscular arms around my medium sized belly. I smiled to myself,_ life is wonderful, I absolutely love it'. _I wiggled my way out of Freddie's grasp and went into my room. I put on my pajamas which consisted of long playboy bunny pants and a tank top that said playgirl across my enlarged breasts.

I walked out of my room and peaked into my sister's. I heard low moans coming from inside I grimaced. _'Ugh, some people just don't know how to keep it down'. _I checked on Connor and he was snoring lightly, I smiled and kissed his forehead, then proceeded down the hall towards my father's room, well atleast it _used to be_. I sighed at that thought sadly then felt a sudden pain in my abdomen. I tried my best not to panic, since I was only 4 months so I took deep breaths.

I squatted down for a moment until the pain was all gone, _'what the fuck was that all about?' _I went into my room and found that Freddie was still fast asleep, I cuddled close to him, "awake so soon?" he whispered in my ear, it was more like a purr that sent shivers down my spine. I blushed, "I had to go change in my playboy jammies." I joked turning my body to face him. He pressed his lips to mine and we made the dance of tongues there for a while until I broke off for oxygen to enter my lungs.

"How's the baby?" Freddie asked stroking my belly all father-like, I could tell he was going to be a great dad.

"Its fine but, it gave me a little pain on my way back to the room, I felt this weird pressure on my abdomen and it was painful, maybe it's normal" I shrugged and pecked his lips. "You sure your're ok?"

I nodded and smiled at his concern," I have a doctor's appointment tomorrow anyway so I'll just ask there."

"Just tell me if you feel anything again."

"I will baby I promise," I told him sincerely. "Good," he pressed his hand to my cheek and kissed my forehead. We just stayed there for about half an hour cuddling until my stomach grumbled. "You want an omelet?"

"Would you?" He laughed and nodded I smiled and pecked his lips leaping off the bed. He groaned at first and got up and stretched before he flashed a loving smile at me. I returned it and help my hand out and he laced it with mine and we were off to make an omelet.

When he was done making it I wasted no time and dug in right away. I was done in about 10 minutes, Freddie chuckled, "you sure know how to eat". I frowned and pouted. "What's that supposed to mean?  
Freddie came over to me and frowned, _'does he mean I eat like a pig?'_ "I mean that you're not like those anorexic bitches who think they look hot skinny", he explained.

I hugged his torso and he tangled his fingers into my hair. "I'm so full" I groaned letting him go and standing to rub my belly. Freddie smiled at me, "can I try something?"I nodded and looked curiously at what he was going to do, as he knelt down. He placed his hand on my medium sized belly. "Hey baby, it's your soon to be dad, I guess you can't hear me but if you do can you give me a sign?" He pressed his ear to my belly and I sniffled and a tear rolled down my cheek and fell on his hair.

Freddie looked at me and frowned standing back up. "What's the matter? Are you alright are you in pain again?" He started to get all paranoid and I chuckled and wiped the tears away, "no silly I'm crying because I'm happy! You're the best thing that has ever happened to me Freddie, I love you" I stroked his cheek and he smiled leaning in to kiss me. I broke the kiss and looked into his chocolate eyes.

"Let's go watch 'A baby story' on T.V.".

"Ok let's go watch your step." He cautioned me.

We watched baby story for about an hour until my sister and Griffen came out of the room. I smiled at her and stroked my belly. "How was you're ride sis?" I asked her jokingly. She shot me a 'shut the fuck up' glare and Freddie and I laughed. "Sup Fred?" Said Griffen giving him handshake. "Who cooked omelet?"

"I did!" shouted Freddie in a deep voice, I purred quietly loving the sound of it.

"So what do you guys wanna do today?" Aaliyah asked. "Well I have a doctor's appointment and I'm going to get the picture thing of it, maybe they'll tell me if it's a girl or boy."

"I wanna go, wanna go baby?" My sister asked Griffen. He nodded.

"Alright let's start getting ready" I stood up and went to the bathroom to take a shower. Then I put a shirt that made my belly look bigger, for some strange reason and a pair of skinny jeans that can stratch out with some converse and a jacket.m When we were all set we headed over to the hospital.

**Hello hope you enjoyed as much as I did. Isn't Freddie sweet (Winks at Kweenie) REVIEW AND VOTE TELL UR FRIENDS AND OTHER PEOPLE SO SO SORRY FOR IT BEING SHORT!!**


	21. iAm shattered

**A/N: Hello. I really cried during this chapter. You guys have decided what the baby's sex was going to be and well, here you have it I hope you enjoy. ~Katie =]]**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly.**

* * *

We were all in the car, my family would be complete in a couple of months. I smiled to myself, and my eyes met with Freddie's as we pulled over into the hospital parking lot. "Aaliyah unbuckle Connor will you?"

I got out of the car and Connor, Griffen, Aaliyah, Freddie, and I all walked into the hospital to check in with the secretary. "Good afternoon, Ms. Puckett, how's your baby coming along." She asked. I smiled sweetly at her. "Great I hope, I stroked my medium sized bump, we may even be finding out the sex today." The secretary's face lit up in joy, "That's great dear, she handed me a paper, fill this out before you go in there, and good luck!"

I sat on a chair and filled out the paper quickly, not wanting to wait a single minute to see my baby. When I was done I gave my papers to the secretary and basically jogged towards the room. "Calm down! Wait up!" was all I heard from behind me. Freddie eventually caught up to me, "you may be pregnant but you're fast," he pointed out. I giggled and the nurse walked up to me.

"Alright dear, go over there to the bed and lay down. Make sure you roll up your shirt well, you don't want it getting dirty because of the gel." Dr. Fran said.

I nodded understandingly and did as I was told. My sister was at my side rubbing my belly and holding my hand. I wasn't even nervous and it looks like everyone else was doing the job for me. Griffen was waiting at the side with Connor. Dr. Fran took this machine-like thingy and pressed it over my belly. "See over there at that screen, she pointed to the monitor that looked like a small television and I nodded, that is where you're going to see your baby."

I was so excited, I've never imagined me doing this at this age but I didn't care and everything disappeared as I saw a small figure in the monitor screen. "There's your baby—your baby girl that is". I sniffled and chocked slightly as tears poured down my cheeks. My sister was starting to get worried and her face was pale. "Shh it's going to be ok, I promise" Freddie assured me. I giggle lightly and wiped my tears away.

"They're tears of joy silly!" Freddie and Aaliyah sighed in relief. "Sophia", I whispered. "Why are you going to name her that?" My sister asked all of a sudden frowning in confusion. "What's wrong with the name?" Freddie asked giving my hand a light squeeze. "It was our mom's name."

"Oh, I see you want to name the baby after her, you know just like as a memorandum." Freddie said smiling down at me. I smiled back just as lovingly and pulled him down into a passionate kiss. "If that's ok with you." I said after we broke away. He nodded, "of course it is".

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The Next day at school~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Last week had been the best week ever for me. I discovered my baby's sex and I already got to name her after mom. It was just so amazing. It was about five minutes till the bell rang and I was pulling my History book out. "C'mon let's hurry" Freddie said tugging me a little. "I'll meet you inside, save me a seat?"

"Sure babe", he pecked my lips and left.

I was alone in the hallway, well almost alone. This guy named Jonah was loitering in the hall. He came over to me. "Hey cupcake you lookin' good enough to eat." I turned around and he grimaced when he saw my belly. "Well, I don't think so I already have a boyfriend and well I love _him. _Now if you'll excuse me, I said slamming my locker door shut, I have a class to get to". I started to walk away until Rodney pulled me back into his arms and I dropped my books to the ground.

I felt my heart start pouding. I was scared I never had this feeling before since what had happened to dad occurred. His hands ran down my legs and he crushed his lips against mine. It hurt and I was trying to pull away from him until he started to rub me against my underwear and a moan escaped my lips. My eyes widened when he pulled away and I saw Freddie standing there, looking heart-broken.

"Freddie it's not what you think I- "Shut up!" he yelled. My mouth immediately closed. I tried to approach him but he backed away with every step I took. "Get the fuck away, you're a miserable little slut. You used me just so you could have your way with him?! It's over Samantha". I felt myself shatter all over the floor.

"Freddie please I- "Say no more, you got what you wanted, happy you tore me in two congratu-fucking-lations." My lip started to quiver violently and I sunk onto the ground. I sobbed there for almost 30 minutes until the bell rang and everyone poured out of the classes and crowded around me. I felt terrible my chest hurt a lot probably because of my heart shattering and my stomach felt sick. My sister and Carly came over to me. "What the fuck happened?" Carly asked.

"Mind your own goddamn business dammit!", my sister yelled at everyone and they all started walking away. I explained everything and they were just standing there in shock. "I can't believe it." Aaliyah said standing up and pulling me with her. "Don't worry, it'll be alright. I promise." My legs felt weak as I saw Freddie passing by and glaring. I felt dizzy and wanted to puke. This kind of thing only happens to me and no one else.

I clutched my belly as the pain came by again. I know that I wasn't due and it was probably something wrong in there. But I didn't care anymore. I didn't want to cry no longer. I always ended up this way.

**This is now in Valerie's POV.~**

"Hey, baby" I said as Jonah came towards me. He smiled and kissed my lips passionately, I kissed him back and smiled. "Did you get the job done?"

He nodded, "you should've seen her face. It was pure shit I tell ya!" I laughed and sighed happily, "I love you so fucking much baby" I practically whined kissing him with more force and suckling on his tongue like a hungry baby drinking it's bottle.

'_Aren't I such a mother fucking princess?' I thought to myself._

**

* * *

**

**Valerie is going to get a mother fucking princess down her throat if she doesn't shut up! Ugh I'm so angry yet sad. Please review!**


	22. iGive birth

**A/N: Hi guys, here's the next chapter. Sorry I haven't updated in a while very busy with my studies. Anyway, I really hope you guys like this chapter, I wrote it while in class and well here it is. Ha ha. ~Katie**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly.**

* * *

A few months had passed and it was all a great deal of change and pain for me. My boyfriend and love of my life was gone. My grades dropped, I was not only receiving mehrit. I always dressed in black and in only 2 months I'd be giving birth to my baby.

I lost so much weight because of the depression Freddie never spoke to me, only gave me cold glares. I always sobbed myself to sleep at night. Barely talked, almost never ate. I was killing myself. Not only that but my baby too. I haven't smiled in a long time, since the day he left anyway. I didn't care about life me I loved him and he was now gone, forever.

I blinked back the tears at that thought and stroked my belly. Sophia kicked and I half smiled. "Feeling ok?" Aaliyah asked.

I nodded and rubbed my eye. I was currently on my way to school in my sister's car, her driving because last time, I parked the car in the middle of the train's track and waited till the end of my life. I was suicidal yes but I couldn't help the pain that my chest had been holding for so long, on top of that this baby I have to hold in me for the next two months! Yeah sure my life's a keeper.

When we had arrived at Greenwood High, I went over to my locker and my sister and Carly were a few feet away from me discussing art and about that new mural they want to paint. I sighed as I took my mathematics book out. I had gotten a 76 on my report card on that subject. I kept falling asleep frequently because of my lack of resting.

I saw Valerie passing by smiling coldly at me. I just stared back without emotion. "Well, well, well isn't it little Ms. Sunshine. What happened sweetie, where's you _man_?" I cringed at the word man and was on the verge of a sea running down my pale skin until I felt anger wash over me instead. My hands were turning into fists and my eyes narrowed deeply into Valerie's and her lips parted slightly.

"Shut. The fuck. Up _Valerie_, because you know what my ''_man''_ may not be with me right now but I just realized how much I don't need him with me. I have Carly, my sister, Griffen, and even Sophia, I let my hand fall down to my enlarged stomach, What about you? Who do you have, 'cause I don't see anyone even wanting to be around you. Sure you have the slut's you hang out with but is that someone you can actually call a friend. I mean do you even have people who _care_ about you? Think about that when you bully your next victim. Think about who _they_ have and not you. Somethingyou won't ever be able to grasp in your poisonous hands.

A crowd was already around us and I saw a clear liquid run down Valerie's cheek. "I never ment to go so far. I- never knew that you could say that to me."

"Well I did, so before you go around making people's lives miserable make sure you think about how that bull shit would make you feel."

Freddie was staring at me with a blank face and I stared back. "Think about how much it hurts".

Valerie looked at me and half smiled. "Thanks, I guess I have a confession to tell you, she turned around to Freddie, Freddie I- I'm sorry I-I made Jonah kiss and seduce Samantha because I was jelous I've always wanted you and I never got you and well I always get what I want. I hope it's not too late". My eyes widened and Freddie's jaw dropped slightly. I never thought it was her, not even a sign.

Freddie came over to me and looked into my eyes. I blinked and tears ran down my cheeks, I had never been so close to him since that day. He leaned down and kissed me the most passionate kiss he has ever given me. My tongue swirled with his hungrily and I heard everyone clapping when all of a sudden I felt the most petrifying pain in my gut. I frowned and my mouth fell open letting out a scream.

"Sam, sam what's wrong Sam!?" Freddie yelled. Carly and Aaliyah rushed towards me and I screamed again clutching my belly. "Make it stop!" I screamed.

"Someone fucking call 911 now goddamn it!" I heard Carly yell at people. Everyone immediately took out their cellphones and began to dial. I panted and breathed in and out like those woman when I felt some liquid pour down my legs. _'My water broke!'_

"AHHHH!" I let out another scream and I heard the ambulance outside. The pain was getting worse and worse by the minute. The paramedics carried me and set me on a bed gently. I screamed again and sniffled looking at Freddie, we were in the ambulance. "Baby, it's going to be ok I promise, fuck I'm so sorry for everything oh God forgive me". He cried kneeling down. "Sir this isn't the place for that at the moment we need to try to rush her to the hospital as quick as we can," said one of the paramedics.

I was so tired I felt like falling asleep when we had arrived which seemed like a matter of seconds. They rushed me into a room and stripped me of my clothing and replaced them with some hospital one. The pain had gotten so much worse I just wanted to die right there at that moment. "Ms. Puckett we're going to need you to push alright?" The doctor said there were a few others and Freddie was at my side holding my hand, stroking my knuckles with his thumb.

I was so scared at that point. I shook my head. "No no no no I don't want to Freddie please!" I begged. There was some kind of mask with a tube connected to my face. I was terrified. "You have to for Sophia". Freddie said. I hesitated but nodded. "When I count to three you push ok?" the doctor instructed me.

"O-Ok".

"1, 2, 3 PUSH!" I sat up slightly and pushed as hard as I could. "Good job sweetie, keep going PUSH!" I pushed again with sweat on my forehead. I was breathless I couldn't go on I felt like I was just about to pass out. "One more time baby! It's coming". I pushed again with all my might and all I had in me and laid back.

I heard a baby's cry and Freddie kissed my forehead and cheek about one hundred thousand times. "Your new baby girl Ms. Puckett. I looked at her and saw the most beautiful thing in the world. "Sophia" I breathed. She had hurly brown locks and blue eyes, her lips were a thin line and her eyes were now closed. I guess she was tired. So was I. "Do you want to hold her?" I asked Freddie, when all of a sudden Carly and Aaliyah came in. "Oh my god she's adorable!" My sister squealed. "Hi baby Sophie!" Carly said stroking one of Sophia's tiny hands. Freddie was holding her ever so gently. I smiled that smile no one had seen for months, at my baby and the father.

"My family".

**

* * *

**

**Aw how cute oh my god Wow who knew that this would happen ? Anyways review and Vote on my poll and review review away!**


	23. Sophia Charlie Benson

**A/N: Wow we have gotten so far. This is the best story I have ever written thanks to you. Thank-you so much. No, this is not the end. The speech for the end of the story is going to be very emotional for me and I might cry. Ha ha. Anyways here is the next chapter. This is in Sam's POV. ~Katie**

**Disclaimer: I do own the story but not the show.**

* * *

I woke up and saw my room covered in flowers and balloons and little baskets and a bassinette! My hand flew to my mouth and I sniffled. "This is so beautiful!" I whispered, not trying to wake my baby from her peaceful slumber in her warm bassinette. The bassinette was white with little ruffles along the sides. I sat up straight and reached for my baby until a small pain rippled through my lower area. "Shit" I murmured. I saw a little paper on the front of the bassinette.

It was Sophia's birth certificate.

_Sophia Charlie Benson_

_Born On: April 11, 2010_

_Hospital: Long Island Central_

_My Mommy's name: Samantha Rose Puckett_

_My Daddy's name: Freddie Edward Benson_

Little footprints were on the bottom and I ran the tips of my fingers over them. I smiled and touched Sophia's soft cheek. She was so beautiful, she looks like a little angel, my angel._ 'There must be some mistake, I can't produce something so precious.'_ The nurse came in the room and smiled at me. "Good morning Ms. Puckett, I just came in to check on the baby and to inform you that there are some visitors outside would you like me to let them in?" I nodded eagerly.

The nurse went outside, and behind her were, Griffen, Carly, Aaliyah, Freddie, Connor and Valerie. "Valerie?" I asked unsure if my eyes were seeing right. She chuckled, "yeah I came to see the baby". She walked quickly toward the bassinette and smiled, "she's beautiful". She whispered. I nodded, "I know right I thought It was a mistake, I was like I produced that?" My audience laughed.

"Well don't you think you need to thank someone, you know because they put their dick in you and sprayed sperm cell and then POOF! The most adorable baby in the world. I rolled my eyes and Freddie walked over to me. I wrapped my arms around him and pecked his lips, "I love you Freddie". I murmured in his ear.

"I love you to Sam".

"Aw!" Carly said. The nurse went over to check on Sophia and her small eyes fluttered open. I looked into them and she stared back or atleast she tried to, she was cross eyed. I was already worried, "Um Nurse are her eyes supposed to be that way?"

The nurse chuckled and nodded, "she's a baby and has no control over her eyes." My mouth formed an 'O' shape, "Samantha can I hold her?" asked Valerie. I looked at her to see if there was any doubt tingling in the back of my mind and I nodded. Valerie slid her hand underneath Sophia's head and she placed her in her arms. "Support her neck, she's a preemie and she's super delicate that's why I don't hold her a lot". Valerie nodded and shifted her position.

Connor came over to me and sat on the edge of the bed cuddling under my arm. "My turn now my turn I want to hold my niece now!" Connor announced. I giggled and kissed his head, "not until you're a little older. She's too small." I said as his face fell. "When can I hold her?" Carly asked. "Right after Valerie-Humf Mmhh WAAAA!! Sophia started crying and Valerie was getting nervous. "I didn't do anything I swear!" she said.

I extended my arms out and she placed her gently on them.

"Shh, it's ok shh." Her crying wasn't getting any better and the nurse came in. "She might be hungry Ms. Puckett you should feed breast feed her." I raised my eyebrow at her and rocked Sophia lightly in my arms, "I thought that was optional."

"No you have to if you want her to stay healthy." The nurse told me. I groaned and pulled my shirt down a little. "WAIT!" Aaliyah said, "Can you let us leave first". I laughed, "yeah go ahead and bring me some breakfast!" I shouted when they close the door. Freddie stayed with me and I pulled my shirt down letting one of my breasts out and popping the nipple in Sophia small mouth. She suckled happily and I was relieved to see that nothing was wrong with her.

"So when do I get to go home?" I asked Freddie. "Tomorrow and that school said that we have about a month off because of Sophia. They even wanted to see her."

"Maybe we can take her to school on Friday." I suggested. "Sure we could show her off!" Freddie said. I laughed and looked down at Sophia. I couldn't stop staring at her she was just so cute and adorable. "I never got a chance to have my baby shower." I sighed.

"It's ok, Freddie kissed my lips and kissed Sophia's forehead, we have a baby now and I bet we could shower her. I laughed at how corny his joke was. "I love you Freddie, thank-you—really."

"No problem baby it was easy and quite enjoyable".

"Pervy much?"

"Nah, I ment it."

**

* * *

**

**So anyways I'm sorry it was so short I really am. I have writer's block Kweenie I need your help badly! Review and Vote on the poll.**


	24. Family Time!

**A/N: Hello everyone this story is turning out to be great isn't it? I hope you guys say the same. ^_^ Valerie is now one of Samantha's friends how cool is that? No more bad people…..I think. Kweenie's Idea is going to be used next chapter so stay tuned.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly.**

* * *

I was changing Sophia's outfit. She was currently 3 days old. She was nice and plump she has rosy cheeks and brown hair with blue eyes that change to green from sometime to another. I was so happy with her, it was like having a replica of Freddie when he wasn't home. I gathered her in my arms and planted a kiss on her cheek before walking away with her.

Connor was very helpful too. He helped change her dirty diapers, he brought me her bottles and even entertained her. Sophia hasn't smiled yet because the doctor said that her vision wasn't clear enough since she was so small. She was only 17 inches long and weighed 5 pounds. I sighed as I fed her, her formula. Everything had been going perfectly but what about dad?

I wondered if he was ever going to see her soon. I just hoped with all my heart he would. I didn't hate my dad I just, didn't trust him very much when it came to him ever holding Sophia.

"All done baby girl?" I asked her.

She just stared at me and nibbled on her lip. I watched her curiously and sat her up and slightly slanting her on my lap to burp her. There was a quiet burping sound and I knew she was probably done.

"You know you're just like a platypus, you don't do much." I wrinkled my nose as an awful smell smacked my nostrils, her diaper was full of chocolate. I set her on my bed gently and changed her diaper. "You would be so adorable if you would just say something. Anything. Please?" I begged and looked into her green eyes. Again she just stared at me. I sighed and giggled. "Your still cute though I mean your nice and soft and small, a little too small, but I love you anyways". I kept going on and on about her being so cute and adorable until a little grunting noise came from her.

"Fine, I'll shut up." I said defensively.

I picked her up and put her head on my shoulder even thought she kept on squirming around. I walked over to the living room where my sister and Carly were hanging around at. "Hey guys," I said as I sat on the couch.

"Hey." They said that the same time.

"So how's little Sophie doing?" asked Carly taking her away from my grasp.

"She's just fine I fed, burped, and changed her."

"Freddie called on your cell, he said he was coming over soon and- There was a knock on the door. I went up to get it and of course it was Freddie, I smiled and kissed him deeply. I pulled away for air "hey".

"Hey".

"Mmm, your daughter wears me out", I groaned playfully. Freddie smiled and pecked my lips before coming in and crashing on the couch next to Carly. "Hey Sophia". He took her in his arms and kissed her forehead. I sat on the couch and turned on the couch and sighed in exhaustion. "Mother's day is coming up." Carly said smirking. I rolled my eyes, "Aw fuck here we go with the gifts and all that bullshit".

My sister glared at me, "Mrs. Benson, language." Mrs. Benson, I liked it.

"I was thinking, everyone turned their attention to me, is dad ever going to see Sophia, I mean it's only fair, he is her grandfather," I looked at Sophia and she was already fast asleep, in her daddy's arms.

Connor came out of the room rubbing his eye and yawning, he woke up from his nap. "Sammy" he murmured before sitting on my lap. "What's wrong baby?" He shook his head signifying that he was just a little tired and still needed some rest.

"You wanna watch SpongeBob?" I asked

He shook his head again and cuddle in my arms.

"Are you hungry?" Carly tried. Not even that. "You need to talk sweetie you're not Sophia, she has an excuse for not talking." Connor frowned and his eyes were filled with the 'I'm fucking pissed right now' look.

"Are you ok Connor?" He grunted and shook his head and lowering it, he sniffled.

"Baby are you crying?" I asked him, he sobbed. "What's wrong?"

"I miss daddy."

My eyes were focused in his and everyone stared. "I know me too but daddy need some…..medicine he's ….sick. That was the best excuse I could think of. "Well can we visit him?" I thought for a moment and looked at Freddie who had given the baby to Aaliyah. He nodded. "I'll have to think about it. Maybe we can visit him tomorrow."

He sprung up and wiped the tears off his face. "Yay tomorrow, tomorrow!" I smiled at him and there was another knock on the door. I opened it and it was Valerie. "Hey". I hugged her.

"Hey," she returned the embrace and came in. After we all talked and had out conversations we fixed ourselves something to eat and watched movies. There had been a really bad storm and so everyone slept over. Sophia had slept in her bassinet, Freddie and I in my dad's room. My sister in her own room, Carly in my room, and last but not least, Valerie in the guest room.

**

* * *

**

**Short chapter I know I was very tired and lazy but I updated anyway. Review and vote on my poll.**


	25. Undreamable Nightmare

**A/N: Hello I know very long time since I last updated but I was very busy. I hope you enjoy this chapter which of course is dedicated to Kweenie ^_^. She came up with the idea which I appreaciate really much since I tend to have writers block often. Thank-you for your patience ~Katie.**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own iCarly.**

* * *

I woke up at about 5 A.M. to Sophia's crying, so of course I had to get out of bed and feed her. I walked over silently, careful in waking Freddie and picked her up from her bassinette. "Shhh" I hushed her quietly and her crying was muffled as I took her into my arms. She grunted and I sat on the rocking chair and rocker her back and forth. I sighed as I breastfed her. _'I have to visit dad today'._ I thought as I looked into Sophia's now green eyes.

'_They're green, I guess they're just like mine, color changing depending on my mood.' _I smiled at that thought, wondering what might be going through her still sensitive head. I brushed the tip of my finger through her light brown hair and down to her cheeks.

"Need any help". I looked at Freddie who was sitting up on the bed. I smiled at his fatherly feel to help but I shook my head, "go back to sleep", I whispered. Sophia coughed, and made a weird choking sound. Freddie was at my side quickly and I sat Sophia up careful with her spine and patted her back. "Are you alright baby?" I asked her concerned. She just looked at me and smiled.

I smiled widely and Freddie chuckled. "She knows who her mommy is".

When I was done burping her I put her to sleep and cuddled up against Freddie, who wrapped his arm around my waist and kissed my cheek. "I love you" he told me. I love those words they make me feel special. "I love you too".

I woke up again at exactly 8:26 A.M. I stretched out and got out of bed to greet my bundle of sunshine. But when I walked over to the small bassinette, there was only a blanket there. I immediately started panicking, "FREDDIE! WHERE'S MY BABY?!"

Freddie was startled and fell of the bed. "What, I'm awake what's happening I'm here!?"

"My baby, my eyes began to water, she's not here." I ran out of the room and found my dad in the living room, all bloodied with something wrapped up in his hand. Everyone sprawled out on the floor motionless, dead probably. My watery eyes blinked and tears ran down my cheeks. My hand flew to my mouth and I screamed a blood curling scream.

Suddenly my father unwrapped the bundle in his arms and it was my baby dismembered. I screamed louder as my dad came up to me and took me by the neck.

I sat up on my bed quickly and everyone was surrounding me. I gasped in fear and pushed everone out of my way hearing murmurs of what the fuck is going on and silent murmurs. Sophia was fast asleep sucking on her thumb and I was relieved. "What the fuck is going on?" I heard Carly asking. I shook my head and Aaliyah wrapped her arms around me in an embrace.

"She had a dream about dad." She told everyone, we always had the same dreams that's why we are so unique in being twins, atleast that's what mom told us. Valerie picked up baby Sophia and I looked at her, just to be on the safe side. I mean who wouldn't after having such a horrible nightmare. "I don't think I want to see dad today.

"It's ok Sam, I'll take Connor for you." Carly said smiling at me reassuringly. "Are you sure". I raised my eyebrow at her.

She nodded and I looked over at the time, it was 5:45 AM.

"I should get back to bed." I looked over at Valerie who was rocking Sophia back and forth. "I think I'm going to sleep with Sophia for the rest of the night. Valerie put Sophia down in the middle of the bed, "Nighty night baby". She said placing a kiss on her small forehead. We all headed back to bed except for me and Freddie who were just laying down on the bed starring at my ceiling which had suddenly become fascinating in our eyes.

"Sam".

"Hm?" I responded. "Are you feeling alright?" I frowned and turn my head over to him, "Yeah why?"

"You're making these weird noises."

I giggled, "not true".

"_Hiccup!"_ I looked down at Sophia and her eyes twinkled. "She has the hiccups is all" I giggled again and kissed Sophia's cheeks. "Hiccup!"

"You think she could stay like that? I mean will it harm her lungs or something?" Asked Freddie concern written all over his face. I shook my head no, "she's fine, its just hiccups."

My eyes locked with Freddie's for a moment and I had completely forgotten about how much I missed those chocolate brown eyes I leaned and kissed him, and the kiss turned into a hot and passionate make-out. With his left hand he massaged my left breast and a deep moan purred in the back of my throat. I suddenly remembered that there was milk in them so I swatted his hand away.

"Aww" He groaned unhappily. I laughed, "That's Sophia's lunch and breakfast you dumbass!" He smiled at me and pecked my lips once more before turning over and whispering a 'goodnight'. I looked at Sophia who was already fast asleep and suckling on her tiny thumb, I stroked her hand and sighed in happiness.

"You made me the happiest mommy in the world, you have no idea." I told her quietly. I soon fell into a deep slumber dreaming the undreamable, the future. DUN DUN DUN!

**

* * *

**

**Hello review and I will update faster but I need atleast 5 reviews people sorry it was so short had only a little time. **


	26. My little girl

**A/N: I am so sorry, I am so busy. You have no idea, I hope you can forgive and forget, or atleast forgive. I am sorry, I will update again on Friday to make you all happy. ~Katie**

**Disclaimer: I tried to own iCarly, but it's not working!**

* * *

I woke up and yawned. It was Monday and I had to take Connor to school. I got out of bed and brushed my teeth looking at myself in the mirror, looking at how much my facial features have changed. _'I still look the same'._ I thought shutting the water and glancing at the clock, it was 7:56. Connor had to be in school by 9:00 so I decided to hurry and wake the little guy.

"Connor, I shook him lightly, baby wake up. You have school today". I yawned again and Connor rubbed his eyes and sat up on the bed. "I don't wanna go!" He whined, I shook my head and picked him up setting him on the floor. "You have to go, then if you don't you'll be stupid and you won't get a job or a big house or a wife…" I went on.

"Ok, ok, fine." My brother gave up and went into the bathroom, I pressed my ear against the door until I heard the water running, then I was sure he was going to take a _real_ shower. I walked back into my bedroom and saw Freddie, cradling baby Sophia in his strong arms. I walked up to him and embraced him from behind, "Morning" I murmured, my eyes closed.

He turned his body around and pecked my lips, "morning babe". I smiled at him sleepily and turned my attention to Sophia. "Good morning my wittle angel" I cooed. I couldn't help it she was so cute. Her perfect Rosy, and soft cheeks, her now blue eyes, and her teeny tiny hands. I put one of my fingers on her palm and she smiled and squeezed it. I giggled and Freddie kissed my forehead.

"Freddie, I'm going to take Connor to school, can you prepare the breast milk? It's in the fridge and grab, the car seat out of its box. He nodded and I went into the bathroom and washed my hair. I thought about my dad as I massaged my now-soft scalp. I sighed and rinsed the shampoo. It was now 8:26 and I could hear Connor eating breakfast and talking with Freddie as I threw a skirt and a baby blue tank top on. When I walked down the stairs I smiled, "ready to go?"

"I'm ready!" Connor exclaimed. I nodded and picked Sophia car seat up with her in it, then pecking Freddie's lips good-bye. When I approached my car, I opened the door and Connor got in his booster seat which I adjusted to the side to put Sophia's in the middle. It was a little difficult to carry, since she was getting s little heavier.

Then we drove off. "So Connor anything happening today?" I asked my little brother. He shook his head and kept his eyes focused on his DSi. I chewed on the inside of my cheek, when I saw the traffic, glancing at the clock to see that it was 8:39. _'C'mon, c'mon.' _I thought when finally the jam was decreasing. We arrived—finally, at Connor's school right on time 8:50.

"Have a good day at school baby," I kissed his cheeks and unbuckled his seat belt, and he ran off to his friends. I went back into the car and sat in the back with Sophia, to see that she was fast asleep. "My baby" I whispered running my hand lightly down her hair and onto her round cheeks. I bit my lip and kissed her forehead, which startled her and caused her to open her eyes. Sophia started getting all whiney along the way home so I had to stop—in the fucking highway! I laughed it off though, I mean she's just a baby. When I arrived home I found out that everyone had gone out; Valerie, Jonah, Aaliyah, and Carly had gone to school and Freddie, hell knows where that boy went. I shrugged and looked at Sophia who was in her bouncer.

"Guess it's only you and me baby" I said picking her up from her pink chair. She made a bubble with her saliva and it popped when she took her thumb into her mouth. I smiled at her and she beamed at me. "I love you Sophie, you have no idea. You're my ray of sunshine." I placed her gently on the couch and rubbed her belly, turning on the T.V. and going to the Nick Jr. channel. I left her there and make myself some popcorn, I craved it.

I popped one in my mouth and Sophia turned her head at the crunching noise that the popcorn made in my mouth. I stopped and put the popcorn down, she was probably annoyed. When she saw no sign of the noise coming back she turned her head back towards me. I was getting bored, very bored. I actually yawned while they were giving SpongeBob my favorite show!

I closed my eyes and when I opened them Sophia was gone! My eyes widened and I was about to yell for her, when I heard Freddie and Connor in the kitchen laughing. I walked into the kitchen and there they were, all wet, bathing Sophia. I leaned against the wall and sighed putting a hand on my chest. "Hi Sammy!" Connor said excitedly. I smiled and kissed his cheek. "Hey my lovie"

Freddie pouted, "Hey!" he whined. I kissed him deeply earning an 'Ew' from Connor. I just giggled and Sophia started to cry. I took the towel from the chair and wrapped it around her. "Mmm, baby smells a pwetty now!" I said trying to make her happy. It actually worked, she smiled and her sensitive little gums showed. "My little girl" I whispered, closing my eyes and pressing her against my chest to feed her.

**

* * *

**

**I Know what you're going to say. WHY SO FUCKING SHORT! Well guess what, I have writers block so Kweenie I need your help please but it needs to involve Sophia. Thanks ~Katie**


	27. All grown up and out to dinner!

**A/N: I Know, I know it's been a month, and I'm very sorry. It won't happen again, I should just give my password to kweenie and she'll do a chapter then I'll do a chapter. Sounds like some good idea, if she's not occupied with her stories. And in this chapter, Sophia looks like baby Stephanie (From an episode in iCarly, in which Freddie asks if he's funny. Or the Galinee's pie incident except for of course a few small changes.)**

**Disclaimer: Nope, don't own iCarly, or its Characters.**

Sophia had gotten big, she was now 9 months, almost a year! She could crawl and stand up on her own by holding on to things. Sophia says "Mammy" and "dada". She's so cute. Right now I'm sitting on the couch watching her, watch Ni-Hao Kilan (I Think that's how you spell it). "Mammy," Sophia said. I glanced at her, "Yeah sweetie?"

She waved at me and smiled brightly, "Ni-hao!" I giggled and waved back. Carly and my sister came in. "Hey Sam," Carly said. "Hey."

"What's up sista?" I shrugged and turned my attention back to Sophia, who occasionally turned to Carly and Aaliyah saying Ni-Hao earning chuckles and fits of laughter. Keys were heard getting into the locks and out popped dada. I'm sure you can all guess who that was. "Dada, Dada Ni-hao!" Sophia beamed at Freddie. I laughed and picked Sophia up, passing her to the other side of the couch so she could see her "dada".

"Hey Freddie" I said casually. He leaned down and kissed me, except this one said "I love you, you're my everything" in it. I smiled as Sophia put her arms up for her dada to pick her up. Freddie lifted her into his arms and Sophia gave him a slobbery kiss on his chip. I covered my mouth and tried not to giggle at the cutest scene in the world.

"Let's go to Apple bee's for dinner", I said after a while. "Do you have the money?" Aaliyah asked.

"Uh, I don't know let me check, I pretended to open a fake wallet and looked around it, "Hmm. . . . No but I see hunger, so get ready and invite Valerie."

"Sophia!" I called my precious baby. She came crawling in and sat up when she was in front of me. "Waa happeh" I raised my eyebrow at her and covered my mouth in excitement. "DID YOU HEAR! FREDDIE!" I yelled for my hubby. He came in running and almost ran over Sophia. Carly and Aaliyah were urging Sophia to say it again. "Freddie, I called Sophia and she said the funniest thing, watch."

"Sophia!" She crawled back to me and shrugged her shoulders. "Waa happeh?" she asked again. I beamed at her and Freddie looked in her direction in amazement. "How did that happen?" I said. "Aaliyah come over here". Aaliyah came, "what happened?"

Freddie and I looked at each other and smiled we now new exactly how Sophia had learned the word. The door bell rang and it was "Titi Val" Valerie. That's what Sophia called her. "Titi Val!" Sophia beamed.

"Hey baby". Valerie said kissing her cheek. "Hey girly, I greeted. She had a black shoulder shirt that hugged her curves and jean shorts. "Nice outfit" Carly pointed out.

"Thanks" Valerie said.

"So when are we leaving?" She asked.

"As soon and I put this dress on Sophia". Valerie nodded and sat on the couch. "If you want I could put the dress on so you could get dressed." Carly offered. "I'll put the shoes on!" Valerie said.

I nodded and gave them Sophia's outfit for the night. Then I walked to Connor's room to tell him we were going out and to get dressed, which of course I didn't want him to do it alone so I told Aaliyah to help him out. I decided to straighten my hair for the day, just to get the curliness out of it.

After all the reckuss to get my hair straightened out I looked into my closet and picked my Jean skirt and Dior wine red shirt that had an opening in the middle, you just couldn't see my breast. I tied my hair in a pony tail and put my silver-healed shoes on. I went downstairs only to be gawked by everyone. "What?"

"You look pretty!" Connor said smiling at me. I smiled thank you. "You look amazing", Freddie said. I blushed and he kissed my cheek, probably not to smudge my lips. "Freddie it's okay this is marker" I said, whipping my lips with my fingers and showing that it doesn't come off easily. "Oh, well in that case" He swung me down and pressed his lips against mine, and our tongues were clashing.

I suckled on his and he nibbled on my bottom lip gently. Until we received a "clearing of throat" sound from Aaliyah.

So after our mini make-out we were on our way to Apple Bee's in our family van, I got for my 17th birthday. We were all driving silently except for the slight sound of the television we had hanging on the top of the van (the inside of course.)

We got there in an hour and had to wait another fucking our because the seats were taking. "You should've made reservations!" The waitress taunted, I was just about to shove my fist up her mouth, until Aaliyah told me to calm my dick.

I sighed and waited, playing with my baby's fingers, and looking at her babble on and on, I must say it was quite the entertainment. A group of people left and we finally got to order.

I ordered, buffalo chicken with blue cheese and a sprite.

Freddie ordered, a chicken salad with dressing on the side and a bottle of fresh water.

Aaliyah ordered, the dessert first, (always does that dumbass) she ordered hashbrowns with a latte. That girl just loves breakfast.

Valerie ordered, rice with beans and honeyed chicken and a pine apple colada with some acohol in it, not too much though.

Last but not least, Sophia, she ordered graham teddy bear cookies and orange juice, or at least that's what I gave her to eat.

**I had no idea what to put for this one, I was so fucking confused, so I just made them go to apple bee's and stuff. Next chapter is all yours Kweenie take it away. [Note to KWEENIE ONLY: I give you permission to use any kinds of details in my story, any at all, you have helped me along the way so this is my way to thank you.]**


	28. Leaving

**A/N: Hello guys, I am Leaving to the Dominican republic and I am not going to come back until Sept 10. Sorry. Although if Kweenie can hack me and write one chapter every 2 weeks or so maybe that can work, I don't mind. I hope you guys have a great summer, and make sure your safe. Thanks ~Katie**


	29. And I lived happily ever after

**A/N: Hello! I am back, I will update everyweek. I promise, I had a huge problem with my internet and my trip to D.R. was just flat out boring. But I'm back now and here to stay! So, enjoy this next chapter, by the way. I will be posting a new story. **_**My**_** love story, so don't be surprised if you see me and someone else I love and adore very much. But he lives in Florida so my little sister she's 12 made this story about me and him. Don't worry, she's great in writing. So I will leave you all to enjoy this chapter, the last, chapter. I think it has gone very far. So I guess this will be the good-bye. Unless anyone has an idea.**

**Disclaimer: I do not and will never own iCarly.**

* * *

Today was the day, my dad came out of jail. I was supposed be picking him up, I had the weirdest feeling in my gut that he was going to try and take my little Sophia away, or slaughter everyone I loved. I looked behind me for a second to see Sophia sound asleep in her car seat. I sighed, _'I swear dad, if you touch her, I will make you live in your worst nightmare'._ Nonetheless I loved my father even If he attacked, Freddie. He's been there for me and I will be there for him now.

I pulled over in the parking lot and got out of the car with Sophia in her stroller. When I went inside the titanic- sized building, through all the guards and policemen I saw my dad. I found myself ashamed and embarrassed for picking up a Marine in jail. "Hey dad."

"Hi, sweetheart, can I go now officer?" he asked the chubby police guy. I felt my lips cracking a smile as I thought about how many donuts he probably ate in a day. "Let's go home dad." My dad stopped me as I was about to push the stroller. "Can I hold her?" I hesitated at first, but then I gave in. He was her grandfather I can't say 'no' forever.

"Go ahead."

My dad picked her up and Sophia opened her blue little eyes. "Hey Sophia, you know you're the most beautiful baby I have ever seen, besides your mother." I smiled and my doubts faded away. He continued talking to Sophia 'till be arrived home.

"Dad remove her car seat from the base please?" I told my dad as I took Sophia into my arms.

Inside the house were Freddie and Carly. I closed my eyes as I opened the door and let my dad step into the house for the first time in a year. Freddie stood up and greeted my dad. "Welcome home sir."

My dad inhaled deeply. "It's good to be back with the family, son."

I was still chewing on my lip when my father reached out and patted Freddie in the back, "it's good to be home."

**

* * *

**

**The end.**


End file.
